Can't Change the Inevitable
by Keruseyu32691
Summary: Kagome loses everything she's ever known in one moment, and it'll be up to Inuyasha to help bring her back to herself. However, there may be more to the story than the eye first sees, and it will lead them down a path of life, anger, death, sorrow, and hope. But when you can't change the inevitable, choosing your path becomes unimportant; it's how you follow it.
1. Prologue

OoO CCTI: Prologue OoO

"Kagome, get your ass back here, _now_!" Inuyasha raged as he jumped from tree to tree, never taking his eyes off the object of his anger.

Completely ignoring the vulgar voice behind her, Kagome continued stomping on through Inuyasha's Forest to the Bone Eater's Well, her eyes trained and focused. She was rushing to hurry on to her home before Inuyasha stopped her. Before she changed her mind. Before she forgave him for everything he had done earlier.

"Kagome, did you hear me? Damnit, I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped in front of the raven-haired girl. He crossed his arms in a dominating way, blocking her way of escape, scowling down at her with an almost unreadable expression.

She stopped, stared at the ground and gripped her yellow backpack tighter.

On this day, the sun was shining through the trees, casting ever-moving shadows. It was a battle of dark and light, almost as though to aid in the mini war that was currently waging between the two causing the ruckus in the recently quiet forest.

"You know, Inuyasha, I can hear you just fine _without _you shouting your head off," Kagome said with an unusual calm. Her voice wavered slightly, but the venom with which she talked to him was tangible, hot and acrid, ready to unleash a fury from which he may never return. It was a promise that unless Inuyasha backed off, he was about to be blasted. Stupidly, he ignored her warning and scoffed.

"I'll shout as much as I damn well please! You need to turn around and go back to camp before I-!" He stopped as he pointed at...no one, since Kagome had walked right on passed him while he was talking.

"Before you _what_, Inuyasha? Almost hit me again?" Kagome interjected quietly as she glanced behind her, narrowing her stormy blue eyes, knowing that her words would hit him hard.

Inuyasha stared at her. She ignored him and turned around, almost to the clearing that held the mystical time-transcending well. If she could just get there before he pushed her too far…

"Grr… Kagome, _STOP_!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved behind Kagome and went to grab her arm, not in anger but in exasperation, ready to throw in the towel and just be done with it all. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he wasn't in the mood to be without her tonight, especially with all that had happened earlier today. Besides, he truly had done wrong by her, and his heart actually lurched as he thought about the words and actions of the previous hour.

However, before he had touched her, she turned around, completely fed up and downright _livid_.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, poking his shoulder and forcing the surprised half-demon back. "I'm so sick of this! All you do is shout at me, telling me how worthless I am, how you loath my presence and company when I try to be compassionate towards you when you're down, and I'd be better off home, where you seem to think I belong! Well, Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Friends-Because-I-Can't-Get-Over- My-Big-Fat-Stupid-Head-And-Ego, whether you like it or not, I'm a part of this world too, and the way my grandfather talks, am part of Japanese history as well! I'm so tired of trying to be your friend, when obviously you couldn't care less if I'd go off and get eaten by a demon! As a matter of fact, I'm sure you'd be the happiest _mutt_ in the world if that happened! Ohhh, you're such a _jerk_, Inuyasha! Just leave me alone! I mean, seriously, how can you expect me to be submissive after everything you just said and did to me, huh?!"

She pushed him again, this time actually making him stumble back in shock. Then, feeling herself crack, she sobbed, "You don't know what it's like, to be unloved, unwanted and unneeded by people you love, who you care about, and who you don't have a choice to be with, and the last thing I needed right now is for the one person that I thought would understand telling me that! Do you know how much you hurt my today, or even care?! Unless you need me to do something for _you_, you're a complete and total asshole to not only me, but to everyone else who've tried and failed to befriend you!

Inuyasha," Kagome gasped out, dramatically spreading her arms wide, "if you can honestly and completely tell me you're sorry, that you do need and want me here, then please, _please_, tell me now, for if you don't, I'm going home, and I don't know if I'll come back! At least there I know I'm loved, wanted, and needed!" And with that, exhausted for draining her emotions into one big outburst, Kaogme sank to the Forest's floor. She began quivering with her sobs, embracing herself with her eyes squeezed shut tight.

A hurt Inuyasha looked down at her and felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest, making him realize just how important Kagome was to him, to everyone. He couldn't breathe, for everything, everything Kagome had said was the truth, and he knew it, though only about the way he acted, not how he truly felt.

_Kagome, Kagome, I do care about you!__ I do want you to be my friend, and so much more! I do know what it's like to be unloved, unwanted and unneeded! I do care how much I hurt you Kagome, and I'm sorry, so damned ashamed and sorry! I'm sorry, and I don't loath your company, I embrace it, love__ it, need it! I don't think you belong at home, because I want you here with me, always and forever, by _my _side and no one else's! I definitely don't want you to die, because if you ever did, I would too, for I love you Kagome, completely and hopelessly, a__m totally in love with you!_

Inuyasha suddenly felt the unfamiliar prick of tears as he once again glanced down at her, watching as she quieted her sobs and tried to control her trembling. Kagome was silent now, and still waiting for an answer from him, and he gasped, realizing he was, in fact, in love. Inuyasha opened his mouth, to say everything he had just thought, to say what needed to be said, but no sound came out, only another gasping noise, followed by another pregnant pause.

_Why can't I say it? It has to be said, especially if there's any chance at all I'm going to have a chance with her! Talk damn it, talk!_

But he couldn't, for he was too ashamed at everything that had transpired between the two earlier that day. He hadn't meant to do and say _that_, but he had, and there was nothing to do but to say he was sorry, but that was proving to be the most difficult thing for him to do at the moment.

Taking his prolonged silence as his answer, Kagome shakily rose to her feet from her position on the floor, never taking her striking blue eyes from the floor. Not even bothering to wipe away the fugitive tears that fell, she uttered three inaudible words that only someone with excellent hearing could hear.

He froze, stock still and unbreathing.

Before Inuyasha could even try to respond to her words, she turned and ran, ran as hard and as fast as was humanly possible. She did not look behind her to see his reaction, nor did she care at the moment if he followed.

_Can't breathe… can't see… Inuyasha, it hurts!_ Kagome thought as she stumbled a few times, one hand clutching her chest as though to rip her dying heart out. She never lost her balance, and kept going, running, running. She closed her eyes. The flow of her tears was making it impossible for her to see, and put her head down. She was breathing heavily now from both exertion and heartache.

Her heart had been shattered and spat on when Inuyasha had said nothing. Her whole being was suffering, when all he had to do was say two very simple, very easy words that her ears and heart had needed, but now, it was too late, too late. She felt as though she was a lifeless doll, made of dirt and clay, graveyard soil and bones.

_I now know how you feel, Kikyo. Please, don't resent me,_ Kagome prayed, _for loving him so. __I__'m suffering the same betrayal and hurt you have!_ These were Kagome's last thoughts in the Feudal Era as she finally, after what seems like years, reached the Well, and without a second thought jumped in.

OoO

Please review and let me know what you think; more to come soon!

Keruseyu32691


	2. Aftermath

OoO CCTI: Chapter 1: Aftermath OoO

_She…she's gone. She really left me…_

"Well duh, you idiot! It's _because _of you she left in the first damn place!"

_What the-who the hell are you?!_

"I'm your consciousness, what else dumb ass? Now listen, you need to go to Kagome and apologize to her _now_. Run, stupid! You've got no time to be talking to me...er, us! Here's what you've gotta do: 1) Apologize for a being a complete and total dick,"

_Now wait just a-_

"2) Tell her the truth about your real feelings,"

_Hey, would you just-_

"and 3) Beg and plead her to forgive you. It's as simple as that!"

_Whoa! Wait just a second there, pal! There is absolutely no way I'm begging her to come back! And I'm not so sure I want to admit I'm a total dick either!_

"Well, unless you never want to see her beautiful face again, you'd best be doing as I say! Jeez, I never thought I was so stupid until I actually started talking to myself!"

_Grr… Fine. But…_

"Oh… I think I see now."

_Yeah… she told me to leave her alone. She didn't say it directly, but what she really wanted to say was, "Fuck off and die, Asshole!" It doesn't matter that I…love her…_

"Yes, it does. You may not believe it now, but she does return your feelings.

_Alright, but you know, some of the things I said and did were the truth!_

"Hey, you know that's not true! Think back to everything that happened earlier."

_Okay, but it won't prove anything, I'm telling you!_

"Yeah, yeah. Just do as I say."

**FLASHBACK**

"Dig in everyone!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she put the finishing touches on their picnic lunch.

Everyone sat down and began picking out their favorite foods from the divine selection placed before them.

"Mmm… delicious, Kagome! This octopus is _so _tasty!" Shippo exclaimed as he popped another one into his mouth.

"Why thank you sweetie!" Kagome said as she cuddled up to her kit, not bothering to correct him in calling a split hotdog an octopus. Today was so beautiful and perfect; she didn't want anything bad to happen!

Noticing that Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Kaede, and Inuyasha hadn't sat down with her and Shippo, Kagome said absentmindedly, "Come on you guys! Please, sit-"

"Argh!" Inuyasha cried out as he was smashed face first, yet again, into the ground. He jumped up, looking very angry as he usually was when Kagome sat him, intentionally or not.

"-down and…eat with us?" Kagome finished while looking at Inuyasha, worriedly. _Oh no! I hadn't meant to do that! And it's been such a long time since I've sat him, he's going to be furious!_

"Damn it, Kagome! What the hell is that matter with you, huh?!" Inuyasha raged, confirming her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, please! I'm sorry! It really did slip that time, and I-" She tried placating him but didn't get to finish as she bit her lip, hearing Inuyasha yell at her some more.

"No, Kagome! I don't want to hear it! You and your false excuses! HA! You purposely did it, and this time, I'm not going to let it fly!" _Wow, I'm starting to believe myself!_

Kagome, getting rather unhappy herself by this time, got up and said, "Hey! I already said I was sorry! And if that isn't good enough for you, then just so you can be right, I'll say it again, _purposely _this time!" She really wouldn't, but she was, after all, mad.

"Go right ahead!" Inuyasha yelled. _How d__are she even _think _about doing that?_ "You'll just be proving my point!" And with that, he sat down and began pigging out on Kagome's cooking, stuffing his face with anything he could get his claws on.

Throwing Shippo and everyone else an apologetic glance, Kagome silently got up and walked passed Inuyasha, who let out a huge belch and blew it up into her face, watching the disgust evident in her features, smirking at her.

Kagome felt as though she would cry. _I'm so tired of this! I didn't mean to sit him, s__o why can't he just be nice and say he accepts my apology, instead of acting like a big macho man jerk faced idiot?! I think he actually wants me to blow up! Well Inuyasha, not this time! I __won't give you the satisfaction! _

That settled, Kagome walked towards Kaede's hut, but not before she glanced behind her at Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo and Kaede, mouthing a "Sorry guys," and disappeared inside. Honestly, they fought over the dumbest of things!

Inuyasha, who had witnessed this whole thing, almost felt bad about what a jerk he'd been. Then, he decided to give his manly ego a boost by thinking, _Oh well! At lease she's kind of learning her place! Now, I'll bet everything she's going to give me the _silent treatment. _Hehe… well then, let's see how much more she can take! After all, what's th__e worst that could happen__?_

With a devious look in his eye, he jumped up and ran to the hut as well, dipping inside it, and met Kagome who was just sitting on the floor, staring at the wall with an unfocused glaze in her eyes, telling Inuyasha that she was in deep thought.

Pretending not to notice, Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down as well. Was it just him, or was Kagome's heartbeat increasing? _Oh well…_ He thought as he began.

"So. Couldn't stand to be around me anymore so you left and now are sulking?"

She ignored him.

"Can't say as I'd blame you though. I didn't really want to be around you either, so I'm glad you left!"

Still, he got no response.

_Damn! She's about__ as stubborn as me! _Inuyasha thought with a look of amusement sweeping over his features.

"You know, we really should go and get the rest of the Jewel of Four Souls. We're only a few shards away, my little SHARD DETECTOR!" That got her.

Kagome, not even thinking before she spoke, yelled out, "If you can't stand to be around me anymore and are going to be that way, why don't you go to Kikyo?! I'm sure she'd be happy to take my place!" The moment the words left her mouth, Kagome's hand flew up and smack itself over it. _Oh God, oh God, oh God... _Was all she could think as she watched Inuyasha's expression change from confusion to surprise to anger.

"Don't you bring her into this, Kagome! She's got nothing to do with the current situation! And you know, maybe I should go to Kikyo! At lease she wouldn't complain as much as you do, and I'm sure she'd be a lot more faithful to me than you are too! Any day now, you could go off with Koga or go home and not come back and start fucking that little man whore of yours in your time, whatever the hell his name is, Hobo, Momo, Bobo, I don't care!"

Kagome was in shock, and he knew it. Everything he just said was a complete lie, and he knew it. Had she not said that she'd stayed with him by choice, that she would always be by his side, no matter what, even if he _did _choose to be with Kikyo?

_Ah hell, nice going, j__ackass! _He mentally kicked himself.

"Oh yeah? Well… go ahead and go to Kikyo, I don't care! You two can have each other! Hell, you both _deserve _each other! Besides, you're right! Kikyo can take my place! She can hunt the jewel with you just as easily as I can, so why not?! Let her be the 'shard detector and protector!' and not me! After all, isn't that all I am to you, Inuyasha? A shard detector?" She vehemently asked, silently praying that he would deny it.

But of course, he didn't.

"Damn straight, bitch! At lease Kikyo could control her temper!"

The whole world it seemed had stopped moving at Inuyasha's last comment, like it had been stuttering and had finally stopped. Not even the birds that had been singing to their hearts content were chirping. It was as if thunder had clapped a hand around everything, silencing it. The silence was maddening, enough to drive even the sanest person alive into delirium. But the scariest part about the silence, was that the quietest place in the vicinity was the small hut that contained two very livid people.

Suddenly, as if a nuclear warhead had been dropped, the silence exploded, mostly inside the hut, making the world creep into spinning again.

"You stupid ASSHOLE! How _dare_ you say something like that to _me, _of all people?! Who protected you when the local villagers called you Monster, when I knew perfectly well you were a wonderful, caring man? Who was there to comfort you when you cried on my shoulder, finally letting yourself show your sensitive side, showing that half of you really is human? Who was there to take a blow for you, even when they were risking their own life for someone they cared very deeply for? Goddamn it! Who was _there_, Inuyasha, who? ME! I was there, and the least you could have possibly done is make me feel wanted! Lord knows I need _someone_ in this time to tell me I'm not coming here for nothing! But if I'm that revolting to you, then go and get Kikyo, for I'll be damned if I stay here and let myself be compared to someone dead!"

"Keh! Fine, go ahead and go home! But know this, bitch, that if you go, I'll destroy that stupid fucking well so you can _never _come back again! Besides, you've got your family to be with, and that faggot Homo, so you won't be that damn miserable!" Even to his own ears, Inuyasha's words sounded harsh, and he greatly wished he could take them back even as he said them, but knew he could not.

"FINE! Have a nice life with Kikyo!" Kagome screamed, not letting any tears flow down her face.

Inuyasha, thoroughly fed up with her mouth, marched up to Kagome. His eyes flashed blood red and before he could stop himself, raised his arm, about to bring it down onto Kagome's tender cheek. Kagome's eyes got huge, and he saw her clear as day begin to shake in fear. He had never done anything like this before, much less threaten to hit her, even if he was turning demon.

Luckily, he stopped himself, and stepped away, in shame and fear, for now he knew he'd gone too far.

She ran to the exit in fright, but before she advanced through it, she turned around and said as calmly as she could without crying, "Inuyasha, just for the record, I'm sorry for everything that I said, and I forgive you for almost hitting me. I just want you to know that I _will _be back to search for the shards. I promise, that once they're found and the Jewel is complete, I will go home and never come back. That way, you'll never have to compare me to Kikyo again, nor look at me and see her." With that, she ran out, leaving Inuyasha standing there in surprise.

Outside, everyone was holding his or her breath, for they couldn't help but hear everything that was being said inside Kaede's hut. Shippo looked absolutely miserable. Kaede looked grim. Sango and Miroku, with Kilala in between them, were actually holding hands because they knew this wasn't a normal, average, everyday fight for the two quarrelsome lovers, as overdramatic and blown out of portion as it was.

Suddenly, Kagome ran out of the hut and over to the gang, who by this time had picked up the picnic, looking everywhere but at her. Kagome ran to them, giving Shippo a quick hug and kiss, promising him she'd be back when she could and told him that she loved him very much. She looked at everyone else and said only four words, "I love you all," before turning and running towards the well. Tears pricked at her eyes, but only just.

In the distance, she could hear Inuyasha's voice, yelling at her.

"_Kagome, get your ass back h__ere, now!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha reached Kaede's hut, only to find that no one was around.

_Where is everyone?_ He thought, and surprisingly enough, his consciousness didn't answer, and Inuyasha wasn't exactly upset that it hadn't. In fact, he was glad it had left.

He made his way inside to find Kaede. "Where'd everyone go, witch?" He grunted, and waited for a reply, but when he looked back at Kaede, he saw that she had turned her head away from him and had her one good eye closed, ignoring him.

_Oh, great! Now everyone hates me!_

"Keh, whatever..." Inuyasha mumbled and left. He dashed from treetop to treetop, not even really looking at where he was going, until he finally stopped and looked around.

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, depending on how you looked at it, he found himself at the base of the Sacred God Tree, his second most favorite place in the world.

_Wait, why only second?_

"Because your first is in Kagome's arms!" Came the snide remark of Inuyasha's consciousness, the one voice he _so_ desperately tried to ignore.

OoO

Not entirely happy with this chapter, but it'll do for now! Please review, more to come soon!

Keruseyu32691


	3. Surprises

OoO CCTI: Chapter 2: Surprises OoO

_Oh Inuyasha…_ Kagome thought as she sniffled and gasped, trying to relax the sore muscles in her face by taking on an unreadable expression.

She'd jumped into the well, reappeared on the other side, and had stayed there on her knees on the dirt floor. Her legs were folded up underneath her as her body shook with repressed sobs.

She balled her delicate hands into fists and shoved them into her eyes, trying to make the constant flow of her tears stop. Her attempts failed miserably as her face, once again, fell into a grimace of emotional pain.

_Get a grip, Kagome! Stop it! Stop it right now! He's not worth this, he's not worth this, he's not worth…_

And on and on, she repeated this four word phrase, adopting it as her own personal mantra. However, while her mantra was supposed to give her strength, support her, calm her down, it only made her more upset. She was angry at her own weakness. It made her choke and cough, once again gasping for breath as her chest involuntarily heaved with sobs and tears cascaded down her face.

_How could something so stupid explode into the end of the world? I seriously need to pull myself together._

She was so tired, and dizzy from her erratic breathing. Kagome's last thoughts before passing out were, _I can't do this anymore, Inuyasha!_ Right before she did, however, she could distantly hear the faint drumming of rain on the roof of the well house.

Her body fell to a crumpled heap on the floor of the well, her body exhausted. Despite all that, her mind and dormant spiritual powers were working fine, and somehow, they were telling her she would need her energy when she awoke. Her brain was working overtime, knowing by some ominous force that things weren't going to get any better anytime soon.

**LATE AFTERNOON THE NEXT DAY**

"Kagome…Kagome…Grr…Wake up, wench!" A rough voice demanded as they unceremoniously shook the young woman's body.

"Mmm… huh? Inu-yasha?" Kagome drawled as she slowly opened her eyes and met Inuyasha's unique amber ones. She almost smiled before she remembered the events of yesterday and only huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking in the opposite direction.

"What do _you _want?" She sneered, a look of utter indifference on her face.

Inuyasha smiled a very rare and true smile that only he could muster at this moment in time and ignored her question, instead, choosing to ask one of his own. "How are you?"

"Hmph!" was her only response as she kept her head turned away, closing her eyes stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, stop being so damned stubborn and look at me. There's something I have to tell you."

Trying (And in her own opinion, failing) to look uninterested, Kagome's eyes locked, melting venomously into his, her mind absent-mindedly raking her fingers through his silver tresses, massaging his soft little dog ears.

Quickly breaking that train of thought, Kagome refocused her dazed gaze to Inuyasha's eyes, surprised that they were now only a few centimeters away from her own, burning into her eyes, almost as if they were begging for something.

_W-When did he…!_

She immediately lost her hard attitude and gasped as Inuyasha filled the remaining space and gently, almost teasingly, brushed his lips against hers, kissing her so softly, she could hardly feel it. She let out a whimper, inaudible to even Inuyasha's superior hearing, and closed her eyes, still not daring to move for fear of letting it end too soon.

Before she could even respond to the kiss, he pulled away and murmured in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Kagome was in a cloud of bliss that nothing bad could possibly penetrate. She very faintly heard him say the two most needed words for her to hear in the whole world, and thought, _Did I imagine that? Or has my mind simply turned to mush and I only wish he'd said that?_

Deciding to take a chance, Kagome kept her eyes closed and relished the feeling of what it was like for this foul mouthed dog demon to be so compassionate and romantic.

Suddenly, she was quite aware that he was getting up. Kagome opened her eyes in confusion, and only then was she aware that she was no longer in her time anymore. She was once again on the other side of the well, leaning against the Sacred God Tree, Inuyasha standing a few yards away from her, back turned. The sky was bright, sun shining, without a cloud in the sky. The day was perfect, with cool, green grass and a soft, welcoming breeze.

Even more confused than before, Kagome looked down at her clothing and was alarmed to find that she was in a priestess' attire, though not just _any _priestess, oh no. She was dressed _just like Kikyo. _Even her hair was in a white ribbon at the nape of her neck, as Kikyo liked to keep it. She glanced beside her and found her bow and arrows, along with many soul collectors. A stilling chill tore through Kagome's being, starting at the base of her spine and working it's way up, until she was shivering with apprehension. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

_He thinks I'm Kikyo._ Kagome's heart had broken even more than it'd already been, becoming microscopic specs on what had been only a few seconds ago, green grass. She clutched a hand to her chest, suddenly finding it hard to breath.

_Why, Inuyasha? Don't you know it's me? Can't you tell? I'm not dead; I'm alive! Call me__ wench, bitch, anything, to let me know you remember me! _She frantically thought.

The wind suddenly went from soft and welcoming to cold and fierce, the day's bright sun dashing behind ominous, severe looking thunder clouds that looked like they would open up and become a swirling mass of danger, sucking up anything in it's path, leaving devastation and destruction in it's wake.

Kagome looked up and cried, "Inuyasha! Who am I?"

He turned around, apparently not noticing the drastic change in the weather. "What nonsense are you babbling on about now, _Kikyo_?"

"Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome, remember?!" Kagome cried, her voice reaching a new crescendo.

"Who's Kagome?" Came his malicious reply. She screamed.

**END OF DREAM**

Kagome was still screaming as her eyes shot open. Eventually, she ran out of breath, and her mouth just hung open in a perfect 'o' of stunned silence, before she coughed and took another deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart.

_A dream… it was only a horrible, cruel dream…_ Kagome tried to console herself as she painfully pulled herself up into a sitting position. _Oh… note to self: Never sleep on a hard surface, especially when it happens to be the ground!… Wait, why am I still in the well house, anyway? Souta usually checks the well every day, just t__o be sure I'm not stuck down here… Oh well, I'll just have to yell at him later._

Groaning at her sore muscles, her reserve of tears finally used up, Kagome tried her hardest to ignore the pounding and pulsating in her head from her migraine as she slowly made her way up the side of the well and finally made her way to the top. She left her backpack next to the well; she wouldn't be needing it for a while.

Once she was seated on the rim, Kagome's ears focused on her surroundings and she stopped in slight alarm. _That's weird. Usually, the shrine is humming with noise, but today, it's as quiet as death._ Shuddering at her last comment and mentally kicking herself for thinking that, Kagome stood up and walked to the door, cracking her neck on the way to try and relieve the kink she'd gotten in it.

Suddenly, she was filled with anxiety. _But why? Maybe I just can't wait to be aro__und my family, who love and want to know what's going on in my life. Yeah, that's it…_ Kagome wasn't exactly convinced, but shook away the feeling nonetheless.

Quickly, she opened to door and ran as fast as she could to her house, wanting to be in the arms of her mother, hearing her words of encouragement as Kagome spilled the story out to her. Breathless, but happy, Kagome threw open the back door of her home and called, "Momma, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!" Running to the kitchen, Kagome suddenly stopped.

Nothing. That's exactly what the young woman heard. Nothing but sound of an eerie tale, too horrible to be told at the moment.

Frightened, Kagome searched upstairs, then down, checking the fridge for any notes she may have overlooked, but found none. She stopped, once again in the kitchen, and caught her breath, thinking.

_Okay, sure, I wasn't expecting a party when I got back, but they always leave notes as to where they are, or they're here to welcome me back. What's going on? The lights haven't even been turned on, and it's late afternoon with a dark sky because of the rain!_

Scared shitless now, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She could feel her priestess prowess waking up, trying to sense anything ominous or evil. She was so scared of the house, the house she grew up in, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate.

Suddenly, she sensed it, something far more evil and malicious than anything she had ever felt before, only adding to the fear she already had. It was a familiar miasma she would've sensed earlier had she not been so drained.

_It's Naraku! Oh God!… No, wait… it's… different somehow…_

Too scared to do anything more, Kagome bit down on her bottom lip to the point of bleeding as she took deep breaths in and slowly released them. Habitually, her hand came up and started playing with the thin necklace there, gripping the small vial that held over three-fourths of the Sacred Jewel.

The jewel glowed not light pink as it usually was, but a light blue, reflecting Kagome's mood at the moment.

Abruptly, Kagome heard a doorbell ring.

_They're back! They came back for me!_ She thought blindly.

Lunging to the front door, Kagome threw it open and was about to tackle whoever was at the door with all her might when she took a second to actually study the two people standing on the front stoop. She stopped and stared at the two, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Miss Higurashi? Miss Higurashi, Kagome?" The short, fat one on the left asked, staring at her with an equally confused expression on his face.

A feeling of utter devastation and dread settled into the pit of her stomach, making Kagome feel queasy and sick as she nodded her head, almost robot-like.

"We're sorry ma'am, but there's…there's been an…an accident. I'm sorry, but…" The one on the left continued as they trailed off. Although he kept talking, Kagome had stopped listening. She didn't hear anything more, didn't want to hear anything more, as she just stood there and looked at the two people in front of her. She knew what they were saying and what they were going to say, but she didn't want to hear it.

_No… not this on top of everything else…_

The person on the left finally stopped talking and looked at Kagome, waiting to see what kind of reaction she would administer to a shock like this.

The bald, skinny one on the right looked sad, and reached a bony hand to Kagome's shoulder as a way of making her snap out of her dreamy-looking daze. Kagome turned her head in acknowledgment, but didn't seem to hear or see them, only looking though them.

Suddenly, Kagome wailed as loud as she could. She vaguely wondered if she possibly broke an eye vessel or an eardrum of her guests as she continued screaming, her scream so filled with agony, torture, and pain, even the two people in front of her cringed, though their discomfort was nothing compared to Kagome's.

Her screaming came to a halt, only to be brought back again by a deep breath, only this time when she screamed, Kagome's body began taking on a faint light pink glow, until finally, she was glowing so brightly the two people in front of her had to turn their eyes away, for fear of blinding themselves.

Kagome's scream lasted and lasted, for her soul was fed up and needed release, for now, not only did she have to see Inuyasha soon and continue her search for the rest of the shards in their inevitable meeting, she had to deal with the cruel, lying and deceiving police officers in front of her, telling her the number one thing she feared in the whole world:

_Her family is dead, gone… murdered._

OoO

Again, I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter, but it'll do for now. I know it's a bit over-dramatic, but I like detail and description!

Please review, and a special thanks to **Lissome Dalliance**. First, for an actual criticism, second, for being honest; I shall take what you've thought into consideration when I have time to revise my chapters.

Thanks to everyone else that have reviewed! Please be sure to check out my one-shots as well; they tend to get neglected when I get into the actual story!

I will have more posted before the end of this week; look for it!

Keruseyu32691


	4. Awakening

OoO CCTI: Chapter 3: Awakening OoO

"Inuyasha? We're about ready to eat, aren't you going to come and join us?" Sango asked from her position on the forest floor as she looked up into the Sacred God Tree, absently stroking Kilala's soft feline fur.

"Keh," was the only response she got, however, as Inuyasha continued to keep his eyes closed. He doubted Sango could see him anyway; he was too far up in the tree.

She sighed and looked skyward, noticing the sun was going to set in about an hour, and decided to leave him be and head back to camp.

He'd been like this for just over three days now, ever since Kagome had gone back home, anyway. He'd come back to the hut only once, and she and Miroku hadn't even been there to inquire what had happened. He hadn't eaten, or bathed since she left, and Sango was beginning to wonder if he even slept.

Before she breeched the tree border going into the forest, Sango turned around and quietly said, "You know, Inuyasha, despite everything you said and did, I'm sure Kagome needs you now more than ever. You really hurt her, and need to stop being such an idiot and apologize before it's too late." Sango turned once more and left the half demon to his not-so-pleasant thoughts.

Upon making it back to Kaede's hut, Sango noticed that Shippo had disappeared yet again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, now that Kagome was gone.

_I wonder where the little kit goes when he's not__ with us. _She vaguely wondered as she glanced around. The only one who was visible to her was Miroku, who was seated against a little tree to the left of Kaede's hut, eyes closed as the slight fire cast unusual light markings on his face.

Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder before walking calmly into the hut, curling up in a far corner to continue her catnap.

Miroku, hearing Sango's soft footsteps, cracked an eye open and saw that she had an all too familiar scowl printed on her face.

_So, Inuyasha still isn't going to move from the Sacred God Tree._

Resisting the urge to hit something in frustration, as that would be a very Inuyasha-like thing to do at the moment, Miroku waited until Sango sat down on the other side of the fire before opening both his eyes and beginning to talk. "I take it he won't be joining us tonight either, my dear Sango?"

Her cheeks tinted slightly red at how easily he could call her such intimate names. She turned to him and met his amused gaze squarely and said as evenly as she could, "No, he's not. Ever since Kagome left, he hasn't moved from that damn tree. I'm beginning to worry about him."

_No kidding; I can sense it from here._ Miroku thought as he kept gazing at her. _Hmm,_ _I guess she n__eeds another distraction._

His mind made up, Miroku grabbed his staff, got up, walked over to where Sango was busy with her thoughts, and sat down next to her. He noticed the way she kept her eyes averted and had her hands folded tightly on her lap, very much aware of his intimidating proximity of her. Allowing the slightest of smirks to graze his features, Miroku draped his right arm casually over Sango, never allowing the hand attached to it to stray anywhere than her shoulder.

Startled, Sango turned to him in confusion, blushing again as she saw that he was smiling so damn charmingly at her.

"Lovely Sango, please, do not fret. I know the fight this time was a little more, err, brutal than normal, but these things have a way of working themselves out, you'll see."

"M-Miroku…" was all Sango could mumble as she gazed into his enchanting midnight blue eyes, surprised that he was trying to comfort her and not feel her up. Yes, he normally was sensitive and kind, but he also usually had some alternative motive.

Not wanting to pass up the seemingly too perfect moment, Sango released the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding and leaned into him, thoroughly surprising the pervert, and said, "I know, but I can't shake this feeling that something's wrong. It's like a bad splinter stuck in your finger; you know it has to come out, but there's next to nothing you can do about it, and it hurts like hell."

"I'm scared, Miroku," Sango continued, "I don't like this. We're all split up and torn apart. Kagome's in her world, Inuyasha's being more distant than usual, Shippo running off and doing whatever, and us, all alone, with no one but Kaede, trying to be the glue that keeps us all connected. We're all in very vulnerable positions right now, now that we're all alone and apart. It all just…doesn't bode well with me, I guess."

Miroku absentmindedly tightened his grip on Sango's shoulder as he said, " I see. Sango, I know exactly how you feel, and have not been blind to recent events. Inuyasha hasn't moved from that tree, yet he's in a demon infested forest and hasn't been attacked once? Also, this village usually gets attacked at least twice a week, but since Kagome's gone, we haven't had a single encounter yet. Don't get me wrong, the break is rather nice, but it's too weird and unnerving, and should be looked into."

Suddenly, he chuckled. "And I can tell you're upset and worried about everything, and have a good reason to feel so, but fear not, Sango," he suddenly declared, "for I shall protect you." He wasn't trying to be funny, for his face was serious, and he said it such ferocity that all Sango could do was believe him.

Miroku took her silence as understanding, and laid his head atop hers, sighing slightly as he breathed in her scent. _I may not be a demon or half, but does she smell great…_

Sango, by this time, was finding it very hard not to explode from both her inner turmoil and rioting emotions.

_He's being so sweet! Not that he usually isn't, but this time, it's actually sincere. And he hasn't even attempted to grope me once since the conversation started. I could get used to__ this…_ She thought happily.

She bent her head so she could look up into his eyes, but found that he was already gazing at her, and Sango's last pleasant thought was, _Maybe he's finally changed_ before her back suddenly straightened as she caught sight of his hand.

_No, he's not!_ She desperately thought.

Seeing it move lower, though he didn't know she'd already seen, she inwardly groaned.

_Yes, he is._

Feeling like crying as Kagome had been ready to when she left three days ago, Sango angrily got up, grabbed her Hiraikotsu - which was leaning conveniently against the hut - and began beating Miroku till he was black and blue and within an inch of his life.

"I HATE YOU!"

**_SMACK!_**

"YOU JERK!"

**_BAM!_**

"HENTAI!"

**_FWOMP!_**

"Sango! Please, for the love of all that's holy, STOP!"

**_CRACK!_**

Standing up, Sango cast one last look at Miroku before dashing into Kaede's hut, where the said woman had witnessed the whole exchange.

"When will ye ever learn, Miroku?" She mumbled as she got up to go and console the fuming demon exterminator.

Pulling himself up and out of the miniscule crater Sango had so thoughtfully put him in, Miroku sighed in despair. It wasn't every day you got to get beaten by such a rare beauty like Sango, especially when that rare beauty was the one you were deeply in love with.

Glancing quickly at the hut that she had run in and feeling just a little bit lower than dirt, Miroku stood up and walked briskly into Inuyasha's Forest, seeking the company of a certain silver haired half demon.

Sango watched him go, both grateful and upset that he'd left, for she feared that if he'd stayed, she'd killed him. And yet, she wanted him near. He was another person she greatly depended upon, though not many knew. And hadn't she just got done telling him that she was wary about everyone being split up?

"Will ye be all right, Sango?" Kaede asked, thoroughly shaking Sango's train of thought to the more current situation.

"Oh. Yes, Lady Kaede. Thank you for asking." Sango replied as she took a seat next to her, not knowing what else to say. Though she loved the older woman dearly, Sango really didn't know that much about her, and vise versa. The silence stretched and stretched, though it wasn't totally uncomfortable.

After a few more moments, bluntly, Sango asked, "Kaede? May I ask you something?"

Casting Sango a sideways glance with her one good eye, Kaede nodded.

"Do you think he has any feelings for me?" Sango asked, staring at her hands again, not daring to make any eye contact.

Without skipping a beat, Kaede quickly replied, "Oh course he does, child. Why? Do ye doubt him?" All the while feigning innocence.

Sango looked at her with incredulity, eyes wide and obviously shocked. "Do I doubt him? DO I DOUBT HIM?! Of course I _doubt _him! He's a skirt-chaser, a lecher, a pervert, and a player! He constantly flirts with any appealing face, and feels anything with breasts and a nice ass up to his heart's content!"

Blushing a little, Sango apologized for her rude language before continuing, "And to boot, he leads me on. He turns around after doing something sweet and kind by doing something stupid to hurt me, causing pain, and I'm sick and tired of it!"

Kaede was almost scared. Sango's aura was so fired up, she could actually feel the fury, anger, and even hate emanating from her being. "Young love…" She muttered under her breath before saying, "Sango? Have ye ever taken into consideration that there may actually be a reason he's doing what he is doing?"

Sango hesitated. "O-Of course I have."

"And?" Kaede pressured.

"I've thought about it, but I can't really say I know exactly why he acts as he does." Unwilling to outwardly, verbally speculate, Sango asked, "Do you know?" Hope shining in her eyes now, Sango looked at Kaede expectantly.

"Aye, I believe I do." Taking a deep breath, Kaede began.

"'Tis common knowledge that Miroku is cursed with a void in his right hand, a Wind Tunnel, if you will, placed upon his grandfather by the evil Naraku. Unable to defeat Naraku, Miroku's grandfather had no other option but to bear a son, Miroku's father, before he got sucked up into his cursed hand. Miroku's father, too, was cursed with a void. Bearing a son himself, Miroku's father also met the same fate as his, leaving no other successor but Miroku to carry on the deed of destroying Naraku and ridding his family name of the curse. Before he met you, Sango, he wasn't as notorious a flirt as he is now. To ward off women, Miroku used the most frontal and boldest approach he could think of: groping and asking them to bear him a child. Though I believe he someday wants a mate and offspring, he does not want to jeopardize their lives with the task that he must carry out. Along with that, should he not rid the world of Naraku, his children shall bear the same curse he has suffered and worried about his whole life. If the curse is to die, I'm positive he'd want it to die with him and not his children.

"Think about it, Sango," Kaede continued, "What noble parent - or husband, for that matter - would want to put a family through that? Especially if he dies before getting rid of Naraku, he would then pile on the major responsibility of tracking and killing him to his offspring. So you see, 'tis actually good, this flirting and groping. For your own safety, he is willing to sacrifice his own happiness for everyone's well being. To save you and possible future selves emotional and physical pain."

Sango stared at Kaede as she finished her long explanation, understanding and guilt mixed in with relief flowing through her eyes.

_Oh Miroku,_ she thought, _Could she be right? Is this why you do it? To protect those you love and care about?_

"Thank you, Lady Kaede. I think I'm going to see him now." That being said, Sango jumped up and ran out of the hut, into the forest, eager to see Miroku.

All Kaede could do was smile as she watched the young woman go, wishing her the best of luck as she noticed that the sun had now completely set.

**MEANWHILE...**

Calmly walking to where he knew Inuyasha would be, Miroku stopped about half way there to gather his thoughts.

_Sango. _He sighed. _Why did it have to be my_ _ancestor_ _to mess with Naraku?! Why did it have to be my ancestor to get cursed with this -! _He vehemently thought as he glared at his right hand, adorned with prayer beads and purple cloth. Absently, he wondered what would happen if his arm was cut off; would he then be rid of his curse, or would it simply reappear somewhere else on his body?

_Who knows when, or even if, I'll kill Naraku? What if it's when I'm an old man, and am unable to then produce an heir? What if Sango isn't around by then to be with me? _Shaking his head as he shuddered at the thought, Miroku began walking very slowly again, still thinking. _Don't think about something you don't have a chance at. Sango deserves someone who can devote himself completely to her, without distract__ion. Someone better than me. Just let it go._

Miroku was surprised to see he was already in the little clearing that held the Sacred God Tree. Slightly shaking his head, Miroku walked to the tree and looked up. Though he couldn't see anything with the quickly dimming natural light of the sun, he was certain his ill-mannered friend was still up there, brooding.

Putting on his usual cheerful, happy charm, Miroku called up, "Hey! Inuyaaaaaasha, we made your favorite meeeeeaaaaal!" As though he were bribing a little kid, Miroku continued in his most appealing voice, "Now, why don't you come on down and get it before it gets cold, hmm?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha?" He questioned before he was hit by a decent sized "twig" that conveniently enough was aimed perfectly for his head.

"OWW! Now was that _really _necessary?!" Rubbing yet another bump on his head, Miroku got up off the ground, as the force behind the "twig" was pretty strong. Strong enough to knock him down.

He decided to try a different approach. "Is that Kikyo I see?!" He exclaimed in an over excited voice, pointing in a random direction and shielding his eyes.

Nothing.

"AHHHHH! IT'S NARAKU! HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Miroku screamed shrilly, almost girlishly, as he ducked and cringed overdramatically.

Still nothing.

"Would you just get your half demon butt down here now?" Miroku demanded, as he was getting greatly frustrated and growing tired of these games. He looked up and angrily scowled again, knowing Inuyasha could see him.

"I'm not leaving _or_ shutting up until you come down here, Inuyasha." He threatened.

Still, there was nothing.

Thinking of an annoying song Kagome had taught Shippo just recently, Miroku grinned evilly and began, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves - everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves - I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes..." Starting on the second verse, Miroku's voice become an octave higher and much, much louder.

"I know a song that gets on EVERYBODY'S nerves - everybody's NERVES, everybody's nerves - I know a song that gets on EVERYBODY'S nerves, and THIS IS HOW IT-!"

"Would you just _go away?! _What _is_ it with you people today?!"

Miroku smiled in triumph. _Finally! A reaction!_

"Now now, Inuyasha," Miroku chastised while wagging his finger. "All I want to do is have a nice, manly talk between two grown ups. No use getting testy."

"Keh," was all Inuyasha muttered in great annoyance as he jumped down to where he was only a few feet above Miroku, sill in the tree.

"Ah ah ahh… _all _the way down, please." Miroku tisked, shaking his finger in a scolding manner.

_Oh, he is _loving _this._ Inuyasha thought as he grimaced in disgust and even more annoyance. His eye ticked in anger, and it took all his reserve to not knock some more sense into the monk.

Begrudgingly, Inuyasha complied, jumping the rest of the way down, knowing that Miroku would stick to his word and never leave him alone until he talked. And boy, was that song annoying! Landing gracefully on his feet and turning around to glare at his "friend," he found Miroku was looking _way _too smug for his liking. Walking past him, Inuyasha walked back up to the Sacred God Tree and leaned against the rough bark, crossing his arms and glaring hatefully at the younger man in front of him. He waited impatiently for him to talk about whatever it is he wanted to talk about.

Miroku's smile quickly turned into a satisfied smirk as he traipsed over to Inuyasha and patted him lightly on the shoulder, Inuyasha staring daggers at every part of Miroku's body, willing him to just drop dead.

"There, now was that so hard?" Miroku teasingly questioned, chuckling.

"Grr…cut the shit, Miroku. What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped as he swatted the hand away, boring his eyes into Miroku's amused deep blue ones.

Switching from lackadaisical and carefree to dead serious so fast, Inuyasha had to do a double take, Miroku said, "Alright. You need to tell me why you were such a jerk to Kagome earlier this week. It's affecting everybody and it needs to stop; it's gone on long enough."

_Well, that was rather blunt and to the point._

"Keh! I wasn't a jerk; she was just looking for a fight!" He heatedly answered.

"Ahem. Now that I have your attention…" Miroku continued calmly.

_Too calmly,_ Inuyasha thought, slightly bracing himself.

"…How can you say that?!" Miroku finished, yelling, as he promptly whacked Inuyasha over the head with his ever-present gold staff.

_Damn! I knew it!_ Inuyasha thought, clutching his throbbing head.

"What the hell, Miroku?!" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he collected himself and forced the reflexive tears from his eyes.

Ignoring him, Miroku sat down at the base of the Sacred God Tree, motioning for Inuyasha to do the same.

Making a mental note to beat the dumb monk till he was within an inch of death, Inuyasha grudgingly did so.

"So Inuyasha, you're putting the blame on Kagome for your fight?"

"I don't know," was Inuyasha's smart reply.

Miroku mentally sighed and counted to ten before saying, "You know it isn't her fault. It's yours. Now, are you going to tell me why you were being stupid, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Keh. As if you could…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, just low enough so Miroku couldn't hear him. "And goes to show how wonderful your memory is, lech! Have you forgotten that she _sat _me?!"

_Ha! Now what, smart ass? _Inuyasha thought smugly.

"That was an accident. She apologized. You, however, continued to provoke her, so I ask again. Why were you being a complete and total jerk?"

"It's because…I care very deeply for her, ok?!"

Thoroughly surprised, for that was not the answer Miroku was expecting, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and was about to question why he was so suddenly able to open up when he yelped in surprise, nearly jumping ten feet in the air in shock.

_He…he's human!_

Miroku quickly glanced at the sky and saw that the sun had set, leaving only a dark orange hue just above the horizon and no moon in sight.

Night had just begun.

_So that's why he's suddenly so talkative!_ He thought with a sly grin. _Looks like it'll be easier to get the truth out of him than I thought!_

Trying to calm his still racing heart from the unexpected surprise, Miroku said, "Well, I already _knew _that. I just wanted to know why you kept making her angry, even after she'd given you a truly sincere apology."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked skyward. "At first, it was only because…I…I liked the way she looks when she's angry. Her face flushed with anger, attitude full of passion, and a fiery spirit…" He broke off, reminiscing.

"And?" Miroku pushed, now very curious and intrigued. No one but Kagome had ever seen Inuyasha become so able to express his feelings, and Miroku had never seen this side of Inuyasha before. And he must say, he was just fascinated!

"When she went into Kaede's hut, I really did feel like an idiot, but I guess my ego wanted to prove me wrong, so I followed and called her a shard detector. She was so angry and upset, I knew I was going to have to apologize soon. But when she brought Kikyo into the picture, I just…snapped. It's not like we haven't fought about shit like this before, but it was different; neither one of us held anything back, or sugar-coated our feelings. The fight just continued to escalate and escalate until…" Inuyasha broke off again as his voice cracked with emotion.

Miroku was now getting a little worried. It took a lot for Inuyasha to be close to tears.

"What happened, Inuyasha? What did you do?" He'd had a feeling that this particular fight had been different from ones they'd had in the past, but nothing could prepare him for what Inuyasha said next.

"…I…I almost…I almost hit her, Miroku."

He gasped. _So this is why Kagome left in such a hurry!_

Unaware of Miroku's shock, Inuyasha plowed ahead. "I was upset that my bitch wasn't obeying me, telling me she was leaving, that my demon side must have surfaced and without my consent, was about to…to _subdue _her! Luckily, I was able to stop myself. She was so scared, and knowing that I caused the fear to jump into her like that… Damnit! I'm supposed to be her protector, and all I ever do is treat her like shit!" Clenching his hands now in disgust, Inuyasha went on, looking at his companion.

"Do you see now, Miroku? Why I can't go to her? She said right before she left that she forgave me for almost smacking her, and even apologized for what she'd said. Grr, it should have been _me _who apologized, not her! And yet, I _still_ had the gall to go after her! The fight you and the others heard was only the beginning; it was worse at the well!" Inuyasha raged violently as he pounded the earth before him, leaving two enormous holes in the ground.

_Even in his human form, he's still the toughest guy I know. _Miroku thought, slightly gulping and grateful that he wasn't on the receiving end of his blows.

He returned his gaze to Inuyasha, who by this time had stood up and began pacing, angrily snorting and grunting.

Getting up himself, Miroku placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, temporarily stopping him. Clearing his throat, Miroku began, "Inuyasha, what you did was very stupid, but in your case, very understandable."

Suddenly, Sango's pretty face flashed before Miroku's eyes, and he thought about how on many occasions, he too, had made her mad just see her mad. Simply because he could.

_Kind of like what Inuyasha had done to Kagome. _Miroku thought, though theirfights never turned out this bad, mind you.

Shaking his head, Miroku continued, "I may not know what happened at the well, but Kagome needs some time to herself right now. I'm sure that she's told her mother everything by now, and has had plenty of time to think everything through. She did say she'd be back, right?"

Seeing Inuyasha nod slightly, he forged on. "Good. Now, I'm no expert when it comes to women…"

At this, Inuyasha gave a sarcastic snort.

"…but," Miroku continued, clearly ignoring his friend, "I'd give her about four more days to herself. She's been gone for about three, and four more will make a week. By then, hopefully, I'm sure you both will have calmed down enough and be ready to face one another to sort this all out. Does that make sense to you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hesitated. _What do I do? Sango tells me to go to her, Miroku tell me to wait. Which is the correct one?!_

After debating a bit and looking at Miroku's eagerly waiting face, Inuyasha decided.

"Yeah, I just wish I could've stopped myself in the first damn place." Abruptly, he added, "I'm heading back to Kaede's place, you coming?"

"Umm…in awhile." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha stalk away, black hair and dark eyes almost imperceptible in the night.

Before he exited the clearing, however, Inuyasha turned around and said, "Thank you, Miroku. You're only other person besides Kagome that I can talk to." He disappeared and melted into the dark forest.

Miroku, once again, sat down at the base of the Sacred God Tree to resume his earlier thinking, but before he could even begin contemplating his thoughts, Sango suddenly appeared from behind the line of trees, running to where he was.

Slightly startled, Miroku called, "What are you doing out here at night, Sango? Is everything ok?"

Ignoring his question, Sango slowed down to a jaunt and quietly walked over to him. Instead of talking to him, though, she simply plopped down and sat beside him, the two of them almost touching.

He glanced at her quizzically and repeated his question. _Now what?_

Turning to face him, Sango replied, "I came looking for you. I see you had better luck with Inuyasha than I did; I met him just before I got here. He seemed…more at ease than he has been for the past few days, and I have to say, I was kind of startled when he was human. Did you know it was a moonless night? I didn't. What did you two talk about?"

_Damn, I'm rambling…_

Miroku then proceeded to explain everything that had been exchanged between him and Inuyasha, though it didn't escape his notice that she'd said she'd come looking for him specifically.

After he finished his long-winded speech, Miroku then asked, "So, I assume you had a specific reason to come looking for me?" He could barely see it in the total darkness, but he was positive she was blushing a deep red.

_She's beautiful…_ He then frowned at his thoughts. _Hmm…looks like this moonless night is affecting __everyone._

Noticing his frown, Sango asked, "What's the matter, Miroku?"

Immediately putting on a boyish, innocent, and cheerful smile, Miroku threw his arm around her shoulders and said, "Oh, just thinking about something I can never have, Sango my dear!"

_How easily he falls into his other self, _Sango crudely thought. _Well, at least now I know why._

"Now please," came Miroku's melodious voice, interrupting her thoughts, "don't prance around my question again, Sango. Why were you looking for me?" He asked as he put his unoccupied hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards. He was being as intimidating as possible, and in Sango's opinion, succeeding.

She hardened her determination and glared back at his adorable smile. "That's not going to work on me anymore, Miroku. I know why you do this, so you can stop the act right now. I came here to talk to you."

She was hard pressed not to laugh at his stunned expression and obvious shock as he pulled away from her sharply.

_She knows?! No, she can't! _But she did, and he knew it.

Taking his reaction as proof that she'd hit home, Sango smiled to herself.

_Time to give you what you've been giving me, Miroku!_ Sango thought almost maniacally as she suddenly hurled herself at him, pinning his arms and legs with her own, causing her to press maybe a bit more than she would've liked to his finely chiseled chest.

Her face only just out of reach from his own, Miroku was thoroughly shocked, and boy, did it show! He didn't struggle, just gazed up at her with wide eyes, his mouth forming a perfect "o" of surprise.

This time, Sango allowed herself a victorious round of laughter, her smooth voice seeming to wake him out of his temporary shock, though he still didn't struggle. How many nights had he dreamed of having her on top of him, willing and beautiful?

Collecting herself, and letting the fact that she was on top of him settle in, Sango blushed profusely as she leaned down till their noses were almost touching, feeling him turn to ice beneath her. Veering off to the right, she whispered in his ear, "No more pretending, Miroku."

He couldn't believe it. It was just too good to be true! The woman he loved more than life itself was straddling him, had him bound, and was whispering almost seductively in his ear, blushing.

It was the world's largest turn-on for the world's largest pervert.

_This would be the best feeling in the world right now if I knew it wasn't going to last!_ He dismally thought.

Deciding to try the only option he had, Miroku suddenly bucked his hips in a suggestive manner. Her eyes snapped to his and were captivated, mesmerized. Hearing her gasp and taking it as encouragement, he said as seductively as he could without his voice cracking, "Jeez Sango! If I'd known you wanted _this,_" He bucked up again, "then I would've married you and had children by now!" Sango gasped again in shock and absently loosened her grip on his hands.

Miroku smiled deviously. _Just what I was hoping you'd do!_

Taking the only possible chance he had at turning the tables in _his _favor, Miroku jerked up, sat, and barreled Sango over, with him now on top and laying in between her legs with her kimono bunched around her thighs. He made quick work of pinning her hands above her head and covering her slim, sculpted legs beneath his own powerful ones, chest to chest.

Unlike him, however, Sango struggled as hard as she could. _This is not how it was supposed to work out!_ She desperately thought.

After a few more minutes of struggling, she knew she had no chance of getting out of this easily misinterpreted position and ceased, relaxing and waiting for him to say something. Surprisingly, she wasn't worried that he might abuse his current position.

He cleared his throat after a while as he calmed down his racing heart and breathing, his face flushed. _What am I doing?! What was she doing?! What am I going to d__o?_

"Miroku?" He looked down at Sango. "No more pretending." She repeated her earlier statement, almost pleading it to him.

He, of course, knew exactly what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "Why, whatever do you mean, Sango?" He pulled his best cute/confused look to add extra effect.

She ignored the beating of her heart, the rapid race of her pulse, and the feeling of his strong hands holding her within their vice-like grip. Sango only continued staring up at him, waiting, clearly not backing down, and clearly not letting his tricks get to her.

Seeing this, Miroku immediately lost the look and leaned down, adding pressure to certain assets of Sango, and, gazing into her eyes, said, "If you can figure it out, then you already know the reason, thus, giving you no motive for doing this, Sango." Sango shifted nervously under him, and Miroku had to suppress a groan as he found the thought of her writhing beneath him in pleasure pleasing.

"I…I wanted to hear it from you." She replied.

"Well, you have, so now what?"

Sango looked up at him, and before she could stop it from happening, and not quite sure she wanted to, leaned up and timidly kissed him, arms still pinned above her head. Without thinking, Miroku responded, letting Sango's hands free so he could rub his thumb across her cheek before raking his fingers through her soft, ebony hair, letting them rest there.

Fire caught without any further provocation.

Growing bold at his immediate response, Sango gently licked his bottom lip, begging him to let her in, taking her arms and lacing them encouragingly around his neck now that she was free. Only too eager to respond, Miroku allowed her entrance, at the same time, delving his own tongue into her own orifice, letting her essence flow into him, and him, to her. Hearts racing and breathing labored, they panted against one another, not wanting to stop for anything, even breath.

Moving one hand behind her slender neck, Miroku gently lifted, allowing her head to loll back and their lips to separate. Opening his eyes and praying to every god he'd ever heard of that this wasn't some torturous dream again, Miroku moved his head down slightly to trace her jaw with butterfly kisses, working his way down to her neck. Licking her pulse point, he was pleased when it jumped, then doubled, and he began suckling at the point, hearing her ragged breathing as she gently messaged his scalp and moaned when he latched onto her.

Leaving her pulse after a while, Miroku pulled away for only a fraction of a second to admire the love mark he'd left before moving farther down still to her collar bone, nuzzling the opening of her kimono open just enough, tracing it in the same fashion he had her jaw. After a few more seconds of this, he knew he had to stop before things went too far. Moving back up to her lips, Miroku placed one final, passion filled kiss there before pulling away. Sango moaned in disappointment, but kept her hands framed around his face, having him hover only centimeters away from her own.

For a moment, they stayed just like that, gazing into each other's love filled eyes, and thinking about what had just transpired between them.

Surprisingly, neither one was scared, or uncertain. The only thing that mattered right at this moment was each other, and to hell with everything else on the planet at the moment!

Deciding to break the silence, Sango asked, "Miroku? You do…you do care about me, right?"

Giving her his best heart stopping smile, Miroku replied, "No."

Sango felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach, and wished immediately that she could die.

Miroku's smile only widened at her response. He hadn't finished. "I _love _you, Sango, and love is so much better than caring about, don't you agree?"

Sango let out a choked gasp as tears sprang reflexively to her eyes. "You…you JERK!"

Miroku blanched; his face was right next to hers, and was he finding out first hand that she had a pair of lungs on her!

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again!"

Miroku smiled. "I'm sorry. But I do love you."

Sango smiled back and simply said, "I love you too."

Miroku's heart felt as though it were about to explode, he was so happy! The next thought to cross his mind was not a happy one, though. _How long will I have her before I'm sucked up into my own personal hell?_

Sango, noticing the change, quickly said, "Miroku, I'm here for you, so don't even think about trying to get rid of me, because I'm not leaving!"

Miroku just continued gazing at her, a deadpan expression plastered to his face. Suddenly, he laughed. "Now, my dear Sango. Why would I want to try to get rid of you? Now that I finally have you, I'm never letting you go!"

To prove his point, he filled in the remaining space and kissed her again. He could feel her smile against his lips as gathered her up in his arms and embraced her.

"WOO! GO MIROKU!" Shouted an all too familiar voice from above.

Quickly pulling away, both he and Sango looked over to find none other than Inuyasha, standing there, smirking down at them. Looking like two over ripe tomatoes, they didn't move from their current position, only continued gawking, obviously unable to produce any words.

Inuyasha began walking away, but not before saying, "I was worried when you two didn't come back, so I took it upon myself to come see what was holding you up." He suddenly laughed coldly. "But please, don't get up, carry on!" And with that, he disappeared as abruptly as he'd come.

Unaware to Sango and Miroku, however, were Inuyasha feelings when he'd seen the two lip locked. Amusement, anger, regret, jealousy… Four of the many feelings flowing through him as he'd turned and left, cursing every god he could think of, for he couldn't help thinking: If he wasn't as stubborn and had expressed his feelings sooner, would he have been like that with Kagome? Now, he felt as though he'd never know.

Miroku returned his gaze to Sango's once he was sure Inuyasha truly had departed, completely at a loss for words.

Then, suddenly, he gathered Sango's hands up in his own and pinned them above her head once again.

Sango looked up at him, wondering what he had planned.

Without warning, he suddenly gave her his most devious, I'm-About-To-Do-Something-I'm-Not-Supposed-To smile, and before she knew what'd happened, he buried his face in her breasts over her kimono.

_I've always wanted to do that!_

Taken by surprise, Sango wildly bucked and twisted trying to throw him off.

He pulled out when he was satisfied and just laughed, kissed her cheek quickly, and jumped up, running as fast as he could back to camp.

Laying there for just a moment, shocked he'd just done that, she too, jumped up and raced to kill the notorious lecher.

OoO

So... hopefully an extra long chapter and a sincere sorry is good enough an apology? I know this is a week late, but wedding planning sucks up more time that you'd think it would! Please review, and check out my other stories; they're better than they look and I love good or bad criticism, as long as it's constructive!

Keruseyu32691


	5. Spirits

OoO CCTI: Chapter 4: Spirits OoO

_This has __got_ _to stop soon, _Keiko thought exasperatedly, looking at Kagome who was seated across from her at Social Services Headquarters in one of the many extra rooms they had. _It's day four already, and she hasn't said a single word! You've got to let me help you Kagome, or you're going to be locked away!_

Keiko Ameda was a short, plump woman of almost 60; she had light brown eyes, kind wrinkles, and a heart of gold. It was her life's work to help others, especially troubled youths of disaster and hard times. Her calling in life was rewarding, and in all her time of helping the misguided, she had only a handful of failures she had been unable to fix. Nobody was perfect, but she was the number one go-to for cases that nobody else took the time to understand.

She'd been with Social Services for a long time, about forty years, and she'd seen and got to know many young people. Never in her entire career had she had a case quite like Kagome's.

After she had read the police report officers Noboro and Seiji had filed, Keiko was utterly confused. From what she could understand, there was a huge burst of blinding light, which they stupidly enough said came from Kagome. Noboro quoted, "It was as though a halo of powerful spiritual energy had embraced her." Once it was gone, Kagome stood there, rigid and lifeless like a delicate porcelain doll. Beautiful, but so easily broken and tarnished. Seiji had to gently take Kagome and lead her to their police cruiser, where she obediently sat and didn't complain once.

After having only glanced at the poor girl in the back of the police cruiser, Keiko had immediately decided to take the case without a second thought. She couldn't really explain it, but the pity and sympathy she felt for the girl were more than she could bear, and she couldn't just let someone else get to Kagome; she wanted to be the one to help her, actually had to be the one to do it.

And now, here she was, sitting in a private room at Social Services Headquarters, and she couldn't get Kagome to stop looking at her hand, which contained a vial with odd, glowing stones in it. It was hooked together with a gold braided chain, and although her expression didn't waver, Keiko could tell she was thinking critically about something very important.

Keiko looked around the room and silently hated it_. No wonder all my cases are so__ morbidly depressed; this room just reeks of a stifling air!_

She was absolutely right, too. The room was nothing more than a holding cell for the troubled and confused. Puke green, spotty tiles on the floor and holey tiles on the ceiling were accentuated by the sterile, cold steel chairs and table in the center of the sickeningly perfect square room. It could've been a prison conjugal visit room for all anybody knew, and it made Keiko want to gag.

_Who could possibly think a room like this would sooth and calm someone like Kagome down?_

Stifling the urge to sigh again, for it only added to the person's depression, Keiko got up from her seat across from Kagome and took a seat next to the troubled girl, who still didn't acknowledge her. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Keiko slowly, giving Kagome enough time to pull away, wrapped her arms around the muscle tensed teen. She pulled her close to her body in a light but comforting hug, stroking Kagome's now limp and messy hair. Keiko inwardly sighed in relief that Kagome didn't push her away.

"Let me in, Kagome. Please let me help you!"

She was rewarded when she felt the young woman whimper lightly, dropping the vile of glowing stones. Neither of them made any move to pick them up. Kagome's body tensed up even more, if that was possible, and Keiko faintly heard her take a sharp intake of breath, almost seeing her snap her eyes closed.

"It's ok, honey, I'm here."

Kagome buried her head in the older woman's breast, heard her heartbeat, and found it comforting. Listening to Keiko's steadily beating heart, Kagome whimpered again, only this time, she accompanied it with an almost inaudible cry. "Mom…" she hoarsely whispered, wrapping her arms around Keiko's waist and holding on for life.

Kagome began trembling along with her tightly coiled body of stress, and tears gently soaked Keiko's blouse. After a few minutes, Kagome's tears were accompanied by soft gasps and cries of pain and misery, almost as though she still, even now, were holding back and not completely feeling her pain. However, she had opened the floodgates, and soon, she was openly crying, blubbering like an infant, unable to hold back the deluge of her tears. Kagome was pouring her soul into the older woman, finally letting go of all control and just being. She had finally come to the realization that she truly was an orphan now, and the cries got louder and more wrought with pain and suffering. Her body ached, her heart was dead, her lungs had ice in them, and her mind wouldn't shut off. It was the most trying thing Kagome ever had to endure, and even though she was with a total stranger, she took some solace in the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Let it go, Kagome, it's ok, I'm here, let it go," Keiko urged gently, still stroking Kagome's hair with repetitive and comforting hands, rocking the young woman. Keiko was fighting back her own tears. It was tangible and horrible; Keiko's throat closed with the realization that she had finally cracked some sort of barrier where Kagome was concerned. Kagome's cries were awful, like listening to a wounded animal that only wanted to die and be put out of its misery but didn't have the means to do so.

They stayed like this for over an hour, and only when Kagome's cries dissipated and she began to hiccup and begin breathing normally did Keiko stop rocking and look down into Kagome's face. She was utterly exhausted. Hard lines of stress marred her brow, her lips downturned, and pale, bloodless face. She didn't even have the energy to blink it seemed.

Nestled into Keiko's arms the way she was, you'd never guess that Kagome was almost eighteen years old now; she appeared nothing more than a child of five or six, so innocent was her countenance. Her eyes, however, spoke volumes for her age, and it wasn't hard to imagine that Kagome was far beyond her years.

Keiko smiled tiredly at Kagome, and was surprised when Kagome almost smiled back. It was slight, but it was something.

OoO

The next day, Keiko was again visiting with Kagome in the same ugly room, only thing time, Kagome's eyes were alive. Still full of pain, but alive. Her hair had been washed, and she put on clean clothes. She was again looking at the vile of stones she had dropped yesterday, thinking intently about something important, Keiko was certain. Today, Keiko's plan was to let Kagome lead. If all Kagome did was stare at her stones, than that was fine, though she hoped Kagome would talk to her and begin asking the questions she knew were burning to be answered.

She crossed her legs and waited, watching Kagome and feeling a small sense of accomplishment in the progress she'd made; in only 24 hours, it appeared the Kagome was almost ready to face reality. As if on cue, Kagome dropped her jewel shards and locked eyes with Keiko, resolve shining brightly.

"So," Kagome stopped and cleared her throat; it's been days since she used her voice for anything useful. She started again. "So, how did it happen?"

Keiko bit her lip, thinking about her wording. Kagome wasn't ready for that kind of information yet; she needed to start slower. And yet, to sugarcoat anything now would only set Kagome back. Pooling her resolve, she decided to be as forward and objective as possible. She replied with a question of her own. "How about we start with where you were. You're here today because you weren't at home when your family was murdered, and from what forensics can gather, there's about a 12 our gap from the time of deaths to your reappearance."

Kagome's mind registered the question and new information, but failed to produce an answer. Just what was she supposed to say?

"Oh, I was five hundred years in the past helping a half human, half dog demon named Inuyasha, along with a monk, demon slayer, and child fox demon, which by the way, are my only real friends, look and collect sacred jewel shards that I accidentally broke apart. We're hunting a dangerous, devious bastard named Naraku and trying save the Feudal Era, all the while I'm trying to keep up with homework in this dimension by passing through a sacred, magical well in my backyard! What are sacred jewel shards and how did I come across such a weird crew of people, you ask? Well..."

_Oh yeah, that's believable. _Kagome vaguely thought, feeling an ironic smirk pull at the corners of her mouth, her eyes lighting up slightly in unwanted humor. "I was out," Kagome elaborately replied, only slightly monotonous.

"I see. And where were you for the other 12 hours that saved your life?"Keiko again hit home that time had passed before Kagome resurfaced.

Sitting straight and rigid in her chair, grasping the ends of the arm rests, Kagome felt her heart pick up in pace as she grew increasingly tense; she knew the information coming was sure to be unpleasant. "Please, Keiko, just tell me what happened. So my family was found 12 hours before I came home?"

"Well," Keiko carefully worded, studying Kagome, "that was when we found the bodies, yes." Thinking aloud now, she continued without caution, allowing her eyes to stray to the floor. "We can only assume, of course, seeing as we can't do any autopsies…" Keiko trailed off in thought, not catching Kagome's startled gasp.

She did, however, notice Kagome's hasty, loud and sudden movement, causing the chair she was sitting in to clatter to the floor as she stood up.

_Oh no! How could I have been so stupid?!_ Keiko mentally berated herself as she looked up into Kagome's now livid eyes. She knew what had gotten Kagome's attention.

"What do you mean you can't do any autopsies?" Keiko heard Kagome's cracking voice ask.

Keiko bit her lip again and uncrossed her legs. _Not exactly how I wanted to get the ball rolling, but the sooner we get past this, the better it will be for Kagome._ "Are you sure you're ready to handle it?"

"Keiko," Kagome started and then stopped, clearing her voice.

Keiko looked up at Kagome. She was staring directly into Keiko's heart, matching her eyes without any fear, only pain and readiness to move on. Her eyes were pleading to let her rest, and the only way for that to happen was to know everything.

"I see now that I've…I've been a stupid fool!" Keiko was taken back by her case's sudden outburst and actually jumped. "Yes, anybody who went through everything I've had to endure on that one day four days ago would be terribly upset and scared, and I am, but…" Kagome trailed off, thinking about everything, from the fight, to learning of her family's deaths, to being taken to Social Services and meeting Keiko.

Keiko studied Kagome silently, a resolved gleam in her eyes.

Kagome continued. "That's no reason to be like this forever. I've been acting like a psycho nut case with nothing else to live for. I've still got a future," Kagome paused, thinking.

_Even if it is in another dimension._

Then, she continued more calmly, "I need to think about what I'm going to do from here, what my next move should be, how to deal with my family's deaths. Keiko, please, you've got to tell me everything you know!" She looked expectantly at Keiko.

Keiko closed here eyes, nodded, and began. "To put it bluntly, they were burned to death, Kagome. There's nothing left of them but bone and ash."

Shocked into silence once again, Kagome felt her world spin. She grabbed her upended chair and righted it, letting her legs fold. She sat hard in her chair, swallowed, and waited for Keiko to continue.

She sighed. "Kagome, I know this is difficult for you; I can't even imagine what must be going through your head right now, but you have to keep in together now that you've pulled it together, understand?"

Without thinking about it, Kagome began playing with her necklace, biding her time as she contemplated her next actions and absorbed the information presented to her.

_They were all burned to death?! How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? Who would do that to a family? Now, of all times, why now, when I'm so weakened emotionally? What exactly happened to them?!_

Shaking her head, Kagome heard Keiko readjust herself on the other side of the table, waiting for Kagome's answer to such shocking news on top of everything else.

Trying to even her slightly uneven breathing, Kagome continued her silent reverie. _So then__… What's going to happen to me now? They can't put me in a foster home, there's no way Inuyasha would ever…!_

There was a sharp pang in Kagome's chest, and she grimaced a little. _Inuyasha… What are we to each other now? Enemies forced to be with one another__? Just casualties who happened to meet? Now, can we ever go back to being friends again, or is it going to be like the first time we met?_

Blinking back more tears after reliving the horrible fight before finding out about her family's deaths, Kagome was suddenly hit with understanding. _They're the only home and family I have left… Granted, they're not blood, but they're as good as family could ever be, maybe even better. They've always been there for me, and besides my home here in this time, the Feudal Er__a is like my...second home._

_That's it then, I've got no choice; I'm going back to where I now belong, for I don't want to live here in this time just so I can get unwanted pity from strangers and so called friends and live with total strangers!_

Her mind made up, Kagome tentatively looked up and gazed at Keiko, who was still waiting for her to talk.

Kagome cleared her throat again, and made it a point to gaze longingly at the jewel shards, catching Keiko's attention immediately.

Waiting patiently, Keiko thought, _I wonder why the necklace is so important to her. Someone she cares deeply about must've given it to her. A r__elative, perhaps?_

"Who gave you that beautiful necklace, dear? Those stones are very pretty. I especially like how they change colors; they were dark blue yesterday, and now they're bright pink!"

Kagome gasped a little. _She's more perceptive than I thought; I was depressed and almost suicidal with grief yesterday, and now that my spirits are bolstered, my spiritual energy has re-purified them shards._

Kagome forced a sad smile, quietly responding, "Someone dangerously close to my heart gave this to me." _Ok, technically, he didn't give them to me, more like protect until the selfish bastard makes his wish._

Shaking her head again, noticing that the shards flickered for a moment between pink and purple, Kagome scolded herself for thinking like that. _You provoked him just as much as he provoked you. Don't turn bitter now after everything that's happened._

_Hmm… What a strange choice of words. _Keiko thought. '…_dangerously close to my heart' she said. Why "dangerously"?_

"Oh, someone? I'm assuming it was a member of your family?"

Seeing this as her chance to put her plan into motion, Kagome brightened. "Yes. But he's…he's very far away right now, and…I guess you could say he and I parted on bad terms." _Ask the question, ask the question…_ Kagome thought, waiting apprehensively.

"You mean to tell me that he's alive? You have a living relative?! But dear, I've been through your records, and according to those, you're the last living relative of anyone on both your father's and mother's families. It's impossible! Are you quite sure?"

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Yes, I'm sure of it! I plan on going back with him and my other relatives quite soon. Before I do, though," Kagome proceeded when she saw Keiko was about to speak, "I would like to see my home one last time. Do you think it would be too much trouble for you to take me there, Keiko?"

Without skipping a beat, Keiko nodded her head eagerly, quickly, and replied, "Of course! I'll do anything I can!"

Feeling lower than dirt for deceiving the only one to take care of her in her time of need, Kagome swallowed guiltily and said, "When would it be alright to go? I'd like to go today, if it's at all possible."

"Consider it done, dear! Let's go now, what're you waiting for?" Keiko asked from her position next to the door, car keys in hand.

"Uh…only if you don't mind!" Kagome said, smiling slightly, though she jumped up and tried not to look too eager as she followed Keiko out the door, down the hall, through the lobby and out the door.

_So far, so good. __I just wish I wasn't going to just…disappear like I'm going to. I'm sure Keiko's going to worry about me, call the cops, maybe even the army! __I'm sorry, Keiko, but…thank you, for everything. _Kagome thought sadly, for even though she'd been almost catatonic and seemingly empty, she'd unconsciously grown attached to her older female companion.

Kagome sat down in Keiko's car and waited until she had driven them to the infamous Sunset Shrine.

As soon as her home came into sight, Kagome quickly sucked in her breath, remembering for the first time that horrible feeling she had experienced when she first came back after her fight with Inuyasha. That same malicious, evil force she had sensed and still feared had not deterred. If anything, it had grown more powerful, making Kagome almost wish she had not wanted to come back here.

Driving the negativity from her mind, Kagome focused on just making a run for the well as soon as she was out of Keiko's sight. She could, after all, always come back for something should the need arise.

Pulling the car to a stop, Keiko turned to look at Kagome and was a little startled to see that she had started sweating profusely, wringing her hands together in nervous anxiety.

"Kagome? If this is too much too fast, we can always-!"

"No!" Kagome interjected. "I want this. I need this. I can do this." She muttered somewhat under her breath, more for her own benefit than for Keiko's.

Confused, Keiko could only look as Kagome grabbed the door handle and exited the vehicle, she following suit.

_Don't think about it or you might change your mind. I-It's probably only in your mind anyway. Yeah, that's it…_

_But why is it that every time y__ou come within a foot of your house you freak out and are practically scared to death?_ A small voice whispered at the back of her mind.

Coming up with no answer, Kagome stopped halfway up the many steps to the shrine to let the older woman catch up.

"Kagome? You're sure about this?" Keiko put a hand on Kagome's shoulders once she reached the girl, trying to relieve some of the obvious anxiety in the youth.

"Y-Yeah, Keiko. I'm fine. Just…thinking about stuff, that's all!" Giving Keiko a fake but convincing smile, Kagome continued her way up and reached the front door of her home, the ominous aura surrounding the entire area so strong now, she was sure she would fly apart from the pressure. She glanced once at Keiko and saw that she was perfectly fine, unaffected by the dangerous presence in the surrounding area.

_It's all in your head, Kagome. It's all in your head... _Kagome kept telling herself as she reached for the doorknob, waiting for the right moment to make a run for the well.

The moment her hand enclosed the doorknob, her vision immediately went dark, and everything suddenly looked much blurrier. "W-What the…?" Kagome managed to get out a croaking whisper before she collapsed to the ground, falling, falling…

She kept falling, going faster and faster, whirling this way and that. Clinching her eyes tightly closed, Kagome grasped her midsection and waited for it to stop. Eventually, it did, abruptly yanking her down, causing her stomach to drastically jump into her throat as though she were on a roller coaster, and yet, she hit nothing.

Daring to open her eyes, Kagome did so and gasped inaudibly. She was surrounded by nothing, nothing, only darkness no light could possibly conquer… Just her, and that was it.

And it was cold, freezing.

She thrust her hand in front of her face and was startled to discover that she couldn't see her hand, even though it was mere centimeters from her face. Scared, she slowly looked down at her body and didn't see it, for it was too dark to make out even a line in her clothing.

_I'm scared and cold, freezing! This must be what death must feel like… _She faintly thought, a tiny prickle of fear slowly gliding down her neck and the small of her back, branching out to her arms and legs until she was trembling all over.

_What the hell is going on?_

Looking around, she turned and did a whole three-sixty before focusing her gaze on a small, hardly discernible white light far off in the distance, or what looked like a long distance. She couldn't really be sure because of the impenetrable darkness.

She was shivering so much, her teeth were chattering together. Seeing as there was nothing else except the tiny circle of light, Kagome slowly began making her way to it, step by little step.

Desperate for warmth, Kagome once again enclosed herself with what little warmth she could, pulling her arms inside her shirt and pressing them as close to her body as she could, thinking. _Where's Kei__ko? Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Why was I brought here? Is this a dream? How do I get out, or end this?This is just too freaky; I can't even think straight!_

She was met with nothing but silence as she trudged on, her footsteps not even making a sound, giving the strange place an eerie, ethereal feeling. She continued walking, watching as the light steadily grew bigger and bigger the closer she got. Little by little, the coldness went away, replaced by warmth.

She was so focused on the light that her left leg caught her right one. Her brain, being slow from the cold and preoccupied with the light, failed to process that she was going to fall before it was too late. In a last ditch effort, she threw her hands out to maybe cushion her fall when she was met with…nothing.

She was now close enough to the light to see around her, and she gasped again, still having no voice. There was no floor! She was looking down at absolutely nothing, and the fear she already had from being in an unfamiliar place just reached a new peak. All that was there was what seemed like a never-ending abyss, extending down, down, down…forever going on and on and on.

Feeling like crying again, this time not in pain, but in pure fear, she got up and looked around. The same thing was everywhere she turned: blackness.

Breathing heavily now, almost hyperventilating, Kagome once again focused on the light, walking forward once more, wanting to be anywhere but here. She tried to stay focused on the light and not the huge hole she seemed to be walking over.

_It's just a dream, it not real… This can't be real! It's just a dream…_ Holding fast to that belief, however false it may be, gave Kagome a sense of security and calmed her fear, though only a little bit.

"All I want to do is go home!" Kagome cried out suddenly, then gasped again as one hand flew to her mouth and the other latched around her neck. She had no voice! She could feel her voice box vibrate and her lips move to form the words, but no sound came out!

_What the hell is going on?!_ Kagome wondered again, so frustrated and scared she barely noticed that she was nearly upon the light; just a few more steps and she would be there.

The light wasn't a circle, as it had appeared from afar. It was, in fact, shaped just like a doorway, only a little bit bigger than Kagome herself. She couldn't see anything beyond the blinding white light, but Kagome knew that if she wanted out of here, she'd have to go into the light and face whatever it is that was there, no matter how horrible it may be.

Tentatively, she raised a hand, no longer freezing cold, but rather warm or hot now, and touched the light. The moment she did, she felt as though she'd been hit with lightning, shivers racing up and down her spine, through her limbs and back again, all within less than a second, over and over again until she thought she'd fly apart, not breathing at all. As quickly as it had happened, it stopped, and Kagome let her racing mind to catch up with her as she gazed at her surroundings.

As soon as she realized where she was, tears immediately sprang into her eyes.

She was home, in the kitchen, staring at her mother's slender back, watching her make breakfast at the stove, and out the little window above the sink, Kagome could barely make out the silhouette of her grandfather, sweeping the Shrine's stone steps, looking as content as always when he was happy and at peace.

Returning her gaze to her mother, who finished making the pancake she was working on and moving it over to the table, Kagome was overcome with emotion, for this was the first time she'd seen any member of her family since she'd left over three weeks ago.

"M…Mama! Kagome cried brokenly as she rushed forward, but stopped short. She still had no voice. _But… how__ can that be? I'm home, aren't I?!_

Sudden understanding dawned on her. _That…that's right… As much as it pains me to say it, they're…they're dead. All dead. So then, what is this? A dream? Nightmare? It's got to be a nightmare! I'm asleep, and this is just __a cruel nightmare that I'm going to wake up from any- Oh, who cares?! I'm here in my head, so I might as well milk it for what it's worth and just enjoy it, even if it is fake…!_

That "figured" out, Kagome continued towards her mother, who was now washing the few dishes she dirtied to make breakfast.

A single tear escaping her eye, Kagome threw her arms around her mother's, or rather, what would have been, her mother's arms. Kagome gasped as she fazed right into her, Mrs. Higurashi not even turning her head to let Kagome know that she'd even realized her daughter was there.

_No! _Kagome thought frantically, pulling away quickly. More tears came down from her eyes as she ranted and raved, not even bothering to speak, knowing it would do no good; nobody could hear her anyway, not even her. So, she settled for thinking what she wanted to say.

_Mom! Grandpa! Souta! This isn't fair! Why, why, why?!_

She attempted to pound the table, but she fazed right through that as well.

_Damnit! __Why me, huh?! Why? __Why them?!_

Kicking the wall, but not coming into contact with it, Kagome screamed, though nothing came out, all the while, her mother continuing to wash dishes and her grandfather sweeping the steps, unaware that Kagome was even there. The fact that she was screaming but couldn't be heard was driving Kagome crazy; what good was a scream meant to release anger if all it did was stay silent, not releasing anything?

_Please, let me touch them again! Please, please, please!_

Sitting down on the kitchen floor, Kagome wiped her tears away and forced her breathing to come down to normal, or as normal as she could get it. Clenching and unclenching her fists, Kagome calmed down enough to think straight, her little moment of insanity over.

_Alright, calm down and think, now. Just think about how to get the hell out of here. This is only a dream, nothing more, not real._

She sniffled a little and sighed.

_Ok. I was with Keiko at my front door…and…I touched the doorknob. What's so special about that doorknob?__ I've touched it everyday of my life when I was there, so why today was it so special? Or,_ Kagome thought, crossing her arms, _was it because I touched it today that is was special? It probably has something to do with…my family's deaths, that part's obvious__. But why would I come here unless-!_

Kagome was broken off by a little voice saying, "Mom? When do you think Kagome's going to come home?"

Startled, Kagome turned to the table and could only stare at the adorable face of her little brother, Souta.

She sucked in her breath again and held it. _Why can't I wake up? This hurts so much more than I could have ever thought possible… It's just so painful seeing them like this again, without me…_

"I don't know, dear. Have you checked the well house yet today?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned her youngest child.

"No," replied Souta, "but I probably will after I come back from Satoru's house. It shouldn't be more than an hour or two. Satoru wants me to help him defeat the evil Sorceress Ultimecia on his Final Fantasy VIII game." Souta replied while stuffing half his pancake in his mouth, syrup dripping down his chin.

Laughing through her tears a little bit, Kagome settled for watching her family until she woke up from her dream, nightmare, or whatever the hell this was.

"Alright. Just be sure to get that done today. I'd do it myself, but Mr. Miyamoto asked for help managing his store today and asked me if I could lend any assistance, seeing as I manage the money we make from the Shrine, and I don't want Kagome to be stuck down there if she does come home. I'm going there as soon as Grandpa gets in here. Ah, here he is now…"

"Eh? What's that you say about Kagome?" Grandpa asked as he walked in the backdoor.

"Dad! Are you finally done?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she noticed he was carrying his broom. "You know the doctor doesn't want your rheumatism getting any worse than it already is!" His daughter scolded in a soft, gentle voice that still held authority as she left the now clean and drying dishes to help her father into a chair.

"Oh, codswallop! This shrine won't clean itself, you know! It's my responsibility, and I'll be whacked by a monkey sprite before I neglect it!"

Mrs. Higurashi only gave her father one last reprimanding glance and returned to putting the dishes away.

Finishing his pancake, Souta jumped up and stated, "I'm going to get my clothes on!" Before bounding up the stairs and out of sight, clad in only his pajamas.

Picking up his plate and fork, Kagome's mother quickly washed, dried, and put them away, doing the same to her father's once he ate his share.

By the time she was finished with that, Souta came back down in time to hear Grandpa say, "Well, I think I should begin repairing that there toilet…" Before slowly inching out the door before his daughter said anything.

"Nice." Souta remarked before going outside.

"Oh no, Dad! You're going to stay in here and rest for a little while. Only then will I permit you to work more."

"Codswallop…" He muttered again, crossing his arms in stubborn rebellion.

Kagome couldn't help herself. Watching them all like this, so carefree, happy, and totally themselves, was making her sad and upset all over again. _What kind of sadistic bastard would kill an old, practically senile old man, middle aged woman and her young child?__!_

Glancing over at her mother, Kagome watched.

Checking her watch, Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "Well, I'm off. If you see Souta again, tell him to be home before supper, okay Dad? I love you, see you later tonight, and _don't _work too hard." Making her way to the front door, Kagome in tow, Mrs. Higurashi glanced back, gazing through Kagome, making her heart stop.

_Does she see me?!_

"Daaaad…" Mrs. Higurashi drawled, danger lurking, hidden in her voice.

"Oh, uh, how are you, dear? Nice weather today, I think I'll go and have a nice…nice walk!" And before she could say anything else, he disappeared out the front door just as Kagome looked back and concluded that her mother hadn't seen her, only noticed her father had went against her wishes and went to fix that toilet.

"Oh, that stubborn old man! I'll give him something to-!"

**DING DONG!**

"Oh, now who could that be?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, forgetting all about her father.

Walking to the door, Kagome right behind her, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and asked pleasantly, "Yes?"

Stepping to the side so she could see the mystery visitor too, Kagome gasped inaudibly in great shock and fear, hands flying to her mouth to silence a scream that no one could hear anyway.

_NO! It's that presence I felt when I first came__ back! His aura is so strong! So like Naraku's, yet totally different, stronger!_

"Mom! Get _away_ from him! Run! Go now, before it's too late!" Trying desperately to touch her mother in warning, Kagome failed miserably as she kept fazing into her, her mother obviously unaware of the danger she was in.

The man smiled at her mother's face, looking every bit the innocent with his handsome and charming good looks. His hair was a little longer than modern fashions, but it definitely did him justice. It was just a little bit past his shoulders, with bangs just grazing his eyelids, the dull white, almost pink strands shining marvelously in the morning sun. He had a very nice build, strong and toned, in shape, appearing to be in his late teens to early twenties. The thing that gave away his innocent act, however, were his eyes. Dark magenta and centered perfectly in his clear, porcelain and flawless skin, they burned and bored their way into your very soul, making you shiver in fear from just looking at him, making you actually feel him probing your soul for whatever it is he was looking for, and the neutral blue eye shadow only added to his malicious physique.

"Hello, is this the Higurashi residence?" He had a deep voice, maybe a little bit lighter than Naraku's was, but still deep and menacing, though he kept it light and happy, almost mockingly so.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, confusion written all over her face. "Yes it is. Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Kagome began crying all over again, watching the scene before her play out, wanting to turn away, to not be able to see how this play ends, but was unable to.

_I understand now! It all makes sense. The reason I sensed his aura, even after he left,__ why I was the only one who _could _sense it, why my family is now dead… Him, so like Naraku, yet totally different and every bit as sadistic, maybe even more so. It all fits. I now know who killed them, it's-!_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I'm looking for Miss Kagome Higurashi. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find your daughter now, would you?"

Mrs. Higurashi then narrowed her eyes in suspicion, only a little bit of worry flickering across her features before it was gone and replaced by forced politeness. Kagome knew what she was thinking. How did he know that she was Kagome's mother, or that she even had a daughter?

"No, she's out at the moment. May I ask who you are, Mr...?" Kagome's mother closed the door an inch without realizing it, sensing herself that this man was dangerous.

Seeing this, the man, who had been smiling pleasantly across from Mrs. Higurashi only a few seconds ago, allowed his smile to transform into a smirk, visibly happy with Mrs. Higurashi's obvious discomfort, taking joy out of it, looking absolutely evil.

Laughing slightly, he replied, "My name matters not. I am merely seeking your pretty young daughter's ancient priestess powers." Both Kagome and her mother gasped, though only Mrs. Higurashi's voice was heard.

_I knew it! I__ was right! I knew it was him! Mom, just take Grandpa and Souta and RUN! As fast and as far away from here as possible! Please, you've got to hear me, feel me, anything, just go, please, before it's too late…!_ Kagome cried, trying to grasp her mother's hand, shoulder, anything, but was still unable to do so.

Before Kagome could do anymore, Mrs. Higurashi said, "I demand that you leave this shrine immediately! Right now, go, before I call the police!"

The man just chuckled again as he stepped into the doorway, forcing the door Kagome's mother was holding to slide open again and said, "Now, do you really think that after living just under _five hundred years _I'd ever give in to a threat like that?"

Gasping again, Mrs. Higurashi slammed the door shut, Kagome continuing to watch on helplessly as she ran with her mother out the back door.

Before Kagome reached the door her mother just flew out of, she heard the man laugh. Without waiting to see if he would follow, she flew to the outside restrooms for the customers where Grandpa was fixing that toilet.

"Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi called, fear just barely outlining her voice.

"Ah, dear, I was just uh… Well, I finished that walk you see and I-!"

"I don't care about that! We've got to get out of here, _now!_ Has Souta left yet?"

As if on cue, Sota skipped into the restrooms just as his mother yanked his grandpa up. Turning to see her son, Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief. "Oh, thank heaven! Souta, help Grandpa into the car by the side of the house and wait for no more, no less, than five minutes, then drive to the front and meet me there. You got that?"

"Y-Yeah Mom, but aren't I too young to drive?"

"I'm giving you permission, now just do what I say! Go, now!"

"But why-!"

"Souta, just go. Remember, five minutes!" And with that, Sota watched as his mother raced back out the door toward their home. She glanced back only once and was glad to see that they were listening to her.

Kagome watched the two parties retreat, torn on whom to go with. Making up her mind, she raced back inside with her mother, who she saw disappear up the stairs.

Before following, Kagome saw the man walk in her home, knowing somehow that Mrs. Higurashi had flown upstairs.

"You can't hide from me, _ma'am_!" He said in mock politeness, stepping up to the first step.

Without another beat, Kagome ran upstairs and went to the only door that was closed and had a lock: her mother's room. Not bothering to try and open the door, Kagome simply fazed through it and found that her mother had grabbed a piece of paper and was writing on it desperately, frantically, as though her very life depended on it. Her head suddenly snapped up when she heard the man bang once on the door.

"I know you're in there, Mrs. Higurashi. I promise to leave you alone if you tell me where your daughter is… Or is she in the past with that worthless half-breed, Inuyasha? No matter, she'll have to come home eventually."

Getting no response, the man went on, "Fine. I'll give you till the count of ten, and if you haven't come out by then, then you have condemned you and your family to death."

"Please, you planned on killing us all anyway!" Mrs. Higurashi replied coldly, continuing to write, not even bothering to lift her eyes.

Kagome felt a surge of pride, witnessing her mother's brave gesture, though it was short lived as the man replied, "Ah, but you are a smart one…" He paused for dramatic effect, and then bellowed, "…ONE…"

Mrs. Higurashi continued frantically scribbling on the paper, and Kagome tried deciphering whatever it was that her mother was writing, but found that she could not; it was ineligible to her eyes.

"…TWO…"

She signed the paper and sprinted towards the closet.

"…THREE…FOUR…"

Quickly, she yanked a safe out from behind a shelf of shoes and began inputting the combination.

"…FIVE…SIX…SEVEN…"

Opening the safe's door, Kagome watched as her mother thrust the paper inside and slammed the door shut.

"…EIGHT…NINE…"

She threw it back in the closet and without hesitating once, threw herself out the window just as the man cried, "…TEN!"

Kagome quickly following suit, jumped after her.

Breaking glass and falling some twenty-five feet in the air, both Kagome and her mother landed side by side.

Kagome, being used to jumping from such heights, landed firmly on her feet.

Her mother, however, wasn't exactly in her prime, and upon impact, both she and Kagome heard the unmistakable snap of a breaking bone. Crying out in pain, Mrs. Higurashi winced and grimaced as she clutched her left ankle, Kagome trying to help her, but was still unable to do so.

They both suddenly looked up to see the grim face of the man, smiling while saying, "Oh, you are stubborn."

Not knowing what else to do but watch, Kagome looked on, crying still, though not as hard, and wished with all her might that she could wake up from this prolonged nightmare.

Her wish went unanswered, however, as her mother staggered to her feet, running as quickly as she could through her pain to the front steps, but instead of taking the steps, chose to slide and flip down the slope to the waiting car at the bottom.

Limping, Mrs. Higurashi was greeted by her son, who launched himself out of the car and into her embrace, which was cut short by the man's laughter.

"Mom, what's going on?!" Souta cried, so worried he was sweating and shaking a little bit.

"Nothing, dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied, though she avoided his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears that had pooled there. "Get in the car, Souta," She quickly whispered.

As Kagome watched the short exchange, she saw Souta go unusually pale, like understanding was suddenly dawning on him. It was then and there that Kagome realized it. _She knew they were all going to die, and now, so does Souta! Oh, what a horrible feeling to go through, knowing you were going to die, yet not knowing exactly__ when or how it would be. I don't know what would be worse: knowing you were going to die and when, or knowing you were going to die and not knowing when…_

He did so without qualm, Mrs. Higurashi following suit and settling in the driver's seat, suddenly thankful she'd gotten a car from the United States and that the driver's side was on the left so she could use her right ankle.

Kagome tried piling in as well, but was bounced back, almost as though a barrier was in the way, preventing her from entering.

Weirded out and confused, Kagome could only watch from the outside a little ways away as she saw her mother pull out the keys from her back pocket and jam them in the ignition, turning it and starting the car.

Before she could put the car in drive and race away from there, however, the man appeared in front of the car, looking absolutely livid. "What a persistent wench you are. I see where Kagome gets her determination and ambition."

Mrs. Higurashi just glared back at him, whispering, "Damn straight!" before she put the car in drive and floored the gas pedal, barreling the car forward into action straight towards him.

He, of course, danced to the right and laughed, a dull, dead sound. "Oh, how long it's been since I've had this much fun with my prey! I shall enjoy it immensely as I watch the life being _burned _out of you!"

"Mom…" Kagome barely heard Souta whisper worriedly as her mother ignored the man and kept going, straight through the bushes and out onto the road, not even bothering to stop at the signs.

Kagome now stood frozen to the spot, watching the car get smaller and smaller, thinking in numb understanding.

_He had this whole thing planned out. He knew where they were, where I was, and how he was going to murder them. He had it all planned out, beginning to end. _Kagome tried focusing, shaking her head again and thinking harder. _Why wasn't I allowed in the car with the rest of my family? Why did he decide to kill them anyway? He obviously had a reason behind it, a motive, but what?_

Her thoughts were cut short as she noticed that the man had walked to her and was standing right next to her, though it appeared he did not know she was there. He too, was gazing at the retreating car, though his eyes no longer were full of sadistic glee, but pure hatred and pain Kagome had never seen before in anyone, not even Inuyasha.

As she saw the car disappear completely, her vision once again went dark, and she fell to the ground, everything going so blurry. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was the man's scornful, almost regret filled whisper, "Let the hunt begin…"

OoO

Ok, I don't like begging, but please review and check out my other stories; your criticisms keep me going!

One last thing: I'm getting married on the 8th of June, so if you don't see an update for a while, that's why. I'm really busy now, so it may be a week or two before I update anything again. And please take a look at Seeing Is Believing, my other ongoing story; it's feeling neglected!

Thanks to all who read and review, I appreciate it!

Keruseyu32691


	6. Diary

OoO CCTI: Chapter 5: Diary OoO

"Kagome? Can you hear me?!"

_Who…is that?_

"Oh, please… Kagome, wake up!"

_Wake up? Am I sleeping?_

Faintly, Kagome could hear someone sob loudly, then lift her up and gently, yet frantically, begin shaking her. "Kagome, what am I going to do? Wake up, please, dear! You've got to open your eyes, or I don't know what I'll do!"

**BLINK!**

Kagome lethargically opened her eyes and could barely make out Keiko, whose eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. Not comprehending what she was doing, Kagome slowly raised her hand and touched her face, feeling a little tear that wasn't hers slide down her pale face.

Noticing that her ward had shown signs of life, Keiko gasped out in obvious relief as her eyes filled with new hope and dragged Kagome up, bear hugging her limp form from her seated position on the stoop. Finally letting her go, Keiko watched tentatively as Kagome shook her head, trying to get her bearings.

"Thank heaven!" Keiko cried, clapping her hands together once. "What happened to you? One second, you're opening the door, and the next, you're falling on the ground seizing and scaring the life right out of me!"

Only half interested in what her guardian was saying, Kagome, very clumsily, got to her feet, rubbing her eyes, trying to remember what exactly _had _happened.

"…and so I'm right, aren't I?"

"Huh?" Kagome hadn't realized Keiko had continued talking. "I'm sorry Keiko, but I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?"

Keiko huffed. "It's too soon, isn't it? You're obviously not ready to come back here and face whatever demons reside in this house. The death of your family is still too fresh in your mind, and you're not ready to face-!"

"I'm fine, Keiko," Kagome harshly cut in. Then, softening her voice, said, "Please, I already told you that this is something I need to do." _Now more than ever!_ While Keiko had been rambling, Kagome had remembered why she'd fainted in the first place, and all the images she'd had came flooding back to her in less than a second.

Kagome added, "And I think it would be best if I did this on my own." Seeing Keiko's hurt expression, with stubbornness lying just below the surface, added, "I'm old enough to deal with my own problems." _Besides, I'll need to get back to the Feudal Era soon, after I finish this; I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary._

"But-!"

"No, Keiko! I _have _to do this! You don't understand, and chances are, you never will, but please, just give me until the sun goes down to be alone and think. That's the only thing I need right now."

Keiko crossed her arms stubbornly.

_Yeah right,__ Kagome! That's the last thing you need right now; being alone… Humph!_ Uncrossing her arms, she allowed her mind to think a little more rationally. _Then again…she's been with me for the past four days. Maybe she does need some time__ to herself… Oh, I just don't know. I guess it really can't hurt anything, and who knows? Maybe it _is _what she needs._

Sighing in defeat, the older woman nodded her head. "Alright. I'll be back to pick you up at six. But, Kagome please call me if you need anything. Your phone should still work inside, I don't think they shut anything off after the investigation was over."

Seeing Kagome flinch a little, Keiko bit her lip. "Are you positive this is what you want to do? I have no problem coming with you, or waiting in the car, you can take as much time as you want."

Kagome smiled wearily. "Yes, I really do think this is what I have to do, and no, I don't want anybody else here with me right now. I just…need to hash some other things out before I leave, that's all. I promise," she lied smoothly, "to call you when I'm done."

Without waiting for a response from Keiko, Kagome gently hugged the older woman and put as much kindness and respect into it as she could, silently saying sorry for disappearing without a trace.

Keiko must have been able to sense some of it, however, as she hugged Kagome back and quietly said, "I'll be waiting then. Guess I'd better let you get to it. Be safe, and take care of yourself."

Keiko choked back tears as she turned to go, not understanding her emotions. Getting into her car at the bottom of the many steps that led up to the Higurashi Sunset Shrine, Keiko looked up to see Kagome standing tall at the top, gazing down with an unknown expression at her.

_Goodbye, Keiko, and thank you for taking such wonderful care of me in my time of need. I'll never forge__t your unselfish ways and caring heart. Be safe, be happy, and don't worry about me when I'm gone._ Kagome prayed before turning and walking very slowly to her front door once more. She turned the knob, let out a brief exhale of relief, and pushed inside.

Now that she was alone, Kagome could finally concentrate on the task she had before her while trying desperately to ignore the evil aura that still lingered. Carefully ascending the stairs, Kagome had only one thought coursing through her brain, her original plan of running for the well, never to return, completely forgotten for the moment.

_I need to find that safe and see what my mom left for me._

Reaching the top of the steps and walking to her mother's room, Kagome bent down slowly and pulled the safe out from inside the closet and walked over to the bed. With growing anticipation, the suspense beginning to make her sweat with trepidation, she quickly opened the safe, suddenly wanting nothing more than to ravage the contents. Throwing the little door open, Kagome ignored the manila envelopes and important looking documents, reaching instead for a crumpled piece of paper. Grabbing it and enclosing it in her hand, she withdrew it and looked at it, her hand clutching the paper tightly.

**BU-DUM! BU-DUM! BU-DUM!**

She could feel her heart throbbing in her chest, could actually sense it picking up in tempo as she sat on her mother's bed and spread the paper out, smoothing the fold marks that had been made when the paper had been haphazardly thrown in the safe on her lap. She stared at the paper, actually seeing the dainty, neat handwriting suddenly appear, finally legible for her hungry eyes as she read her mother's last will and testament, her eyes leaking pathetically in both melancholy humor and sadness.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sure by now you've gotten news about us. The only thing I can think of to regret at this moment is not being able to tell you that I love you so very much, with every fiber of my being. We're always going to be right there in your heart, all of us, no matter what. That, and not seeing cute grand-babies with adorable dog ears! Don't make that face, you know I'm right! _

_On to less important matters. Everything we own is now yours: the house, shrine, money, and any deeds are now yours to do with as you please, though I doubt that once you read this letter you'll want to stay in this world much longer anyway. _

_The last subject I want to hit before I say goodbye will be that you must be strong. Here's my last piece of motherly advise: Every relationship has bumps, and chances are, you're going to get bruised, but bruises can heal over short periods of time, as do relationships. Just make it work. Time runs thin for me at this moment, and I'm afraid I must now say goodbye. Please know that we all die with no anger or fear, and that things like this happen for a reason. We love you, and always will._

_Mom_

Kagome's hands trembled as she continued holding the letter as she finished reading it. Letting the paper drop to the floor, she folded herself up as tight as she could and fell back against the bed, her knees pressing almost painfully into her chest as she remembered event's long passed…

**FLASH!**

Finally, after nine long months, she had a new baby brother! Her mother had been in labor for hours on end, and after almost dying from blood loss, Souta was born. He was a bright, happy moment in the wake of her father's untimely death just two weeks prior.

**FLASH!**

She was in the hospital, two days before Valentine's Day, with pneumonia. Her second day there, she woke up in the middle of the night to see her grandfather seated next to her, holding a stuffed, velvet gorilla holding a big red heart, sleeping. Reaching out to touch him, she saw the little card that read, _Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome! Get better soon!_ He'd stayed by her side the entire time.

**FLASH!**

There was a terrible thunderstorm, and she and Souta clambered noisily into their mother's room, shaking in fear as they crawled into her bed and slept on either side their mother while she stroked her children's hair, comforting them till they fell asleep. They were no longer frightened now that they had their mother, their savior, there to protect them.

**FLASH!**

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Kaede, Koga… Inuyasha… How'd she'd met them all…

All flashed simultaneously it seemed through Kagome's soul, and despair reared its ugly head. Burying herself in the many pillows strewn about her on her mother's bed, Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet, comforting scent of her mother. She didn't cry, just mourned, and fell asleep into oblivion for just a few moments longer.

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA...**

Quickly jumping back up from the well, Shippo, hungry and bedraggled looking, sat down on the edge and tried to contemplate his thoughts as he gazed into the depths of the well.

_Ooh, it's not fair! Why's th__at _jerk _allowed to __go to __Kagome's world and not any of us?! _His eyes fill up with childish tears. Smacking himself, Shippo frowned in a very Inuyasha-like manner.

"No more! I'm going to make it this time!" He called out loudly, full of adamant bravery.

And with that, the young fox demon jumped back down the well, landing on his feet, but quickly falling to his knees from lack of energy and countless failed attempts to pass through. A searing but brief pain wracked his aching body.

Switching from his knees to his butt, Shippo sighed dismally, bowing his head. His whole body hurt. Climbing up and jumping down the well was no easy task, especially for a small demon such as himself who hadn't eaten anything in four days now. His feet hurt the worst, and he thought he may have even hurt his left ankle a little bit on the last attempt to pass through the well.

_Maybe I'll just stay here forever…_ Shippo thought as he curled up, his tail encircling his tiny body for warmth from the quickly approaching night as he strayed off into fitful sleep, unaware that a certain silver-haired ally of his was watching from above.

Seeing that the brat was finally asleep, Inuyasha gracefully jumped down the narrow opening of the well and carefully lifted the near weightless mass up off the ground. He'd been searching for the little guy after Sango had casually notified him that he'd been gone since Kagome had left. As much as he hated admitting it aloud, he did love the kid like his own, minus the many fights they usually had a day.

Quickly taking notice of Shippo's weakened condition, Inuyasha slightly growled and ran back to Kaede's hut. Making it there in no time at all, and not even glancing at Sango outside playing idly with Kilala, Inuyasha walked in without permission, brushing the grass doorway out of the way and gently lay Shippo down next to a meditating Kaede and Miroku.

Looking up, Kaede gave Inuyasha a questioning look and waited for him to speak. Slightly rolling his eyes, Inuyasha said, "He's malnourished and needs food and water to eat once he wakes up."

Inuyasha had only just gotten back from the Sacred God Tree after the previous day, and was in no mood to beat around the bush or put up with anyone.

Kaede only nodded, as did Miroku.

It was then that Inuyasha noticed a familiar, but faint smell, and he very nearly gave himself whiplash trying to find it. He dove out of Kaede's hut and found it just around the corner in the shadows of the hut. It was a small book, one that Kagome would sometimes write in when there wasn't much of anything going on. Without thinking, Inuyasha snatched up the book and ran to his tree. Jumping up onto his favorite branch, Inuyasha wasted no time in tearing open the tiny book, Kagome's scent surrounding him, making his eyes glaze over in pleasure and desire, contentment obvious.

He sighed inwardly. _Kagome, come back to me soon. I miss you!_

Opening his eyes, he discovered that the little pink flowers adorning the front of the book did have a lock on them, but when he'd opened the book, he'd not only ripped the flowers off, he'd broken the latch.

_Oh well; it's not like she's not already mad at me._ Inuyasha thought as he opened the book to the first page, reading:

_This Diary is the Property of:_

_Miss __Higurashi Kagome_

_Heh, a diary, huh?_ _Wonder what she's written about in here…_ Inuyasha thought, his curiosity growing rapidly as he flipped through the book without reading anything yet and discovered that the book must have been purchased recently because there was only one entry.

Well, he'd come this far, and he'd be damned if he stopped himself now.

Going to the first entry, Inuyasha first glanced at the date, surprised to see that it was marked for five days ago, just one day before he and Kagome had their fight. He began to read…

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, life is so hectic right now! We've just had another encounter with Naraku and his wonderful "sons". You know, sometimes I wish I'd never gotten dragged into this era by Mistress Centipede. Then, I could have a normal, boring sixteen year old life!_

(At this, Inuyasha's ears droop in misery.)

_And then, there are times when I thank God I was brought down here. If I had not, I wouldn't have met my best friend, Sango, nor Miroku, who, might I add, will end up together one of these days!_

_Then, there's Shippo, who's like my own adorable, perfect little son, and Kilala, Sango's faithful pet and loyal companion to all._

_Last, there's Inuyasha… I don't know what to call him now; friend or foe? There are times when he's so nice, I just want to let all my emotions out at once and admit everything!_

(Inuyasha gasps, clutching the poor diary to his face, desperate to find out what she wrote.)

_But then, there are other times…times I don't like all that much. He and I fight so much, more than just once or twice a day, and his pride and ego is so big that no matter what I do, he's always mad at me! He's always calling me useless and making me feel insignificant, like my only purpose is to find Jewel Shards and protect them!_

_And then, there's Kikyo… I don't even want to think about her right now. I don't hate her, no way! It was so tragic the way she was deceived by Naraku and chose death over life because she believed Inuyasha betrayed her! But...I can't help but resent her; she hold Inuyasha's heart in her hands, and yet, it seems that she doesn't want anything to do with him unless it includes her killing him and taking him to hell with her! I don't know. He confuses me so much, what, with the way he's allowed to have two girls he gets jealous over but I can't even look at another guy! But all I really want to see is him happy, and though I say I resent Kikyo, I know deep down that he's still in love with her and that there's no more room in his heart for…someone new._

(Inuyasha growls, knowing that isn't true.)

_Anyway, it doesn't matter that I love Inuyasha._

(Inuyasha almost drops the book.)

_He probably wouldn't care anyway, he's so wrapped up in himself and his worries, though I don't think he knows it just yet. Anyway, I better get some sleep for tomorrow, for who knows what fate could have in store?_

_If only we knew…_ Inuyasha thought, closing the book, but not before rereading the words "I love Inuyasha", written by _his_ Kagome.

_She loves me. I can't believe it; she loves me! And I was such a…_

Guilt almost made Inuyasha choke; he was so sorry. She'd loved him right up until that stupid fight they'd had nearly a week ago, despite Kikyo and their relationship with one another. Now, though...

_Kikyo… I don't love her, that much I know. Still, I can't just simply abandon her on this world while her soul suffers at the hands of Naraku._

_Grrrrrrr… To hell with what you say Miroku! I'm going to Kagome NOW!_

Throwing Kagome's diary into his kimono as quickly as he could, Inuyasha rushed as fast as he could to the Bone Eater's Well, and jumped in with only one thought on his mind: _An apology to the woman I love._

OoO

Another chapter done; yay! Really do need more reviews, it's hard to post when you've only got one or two people interested. I promise, the story will pick up here real soon!

My wedding went well, only a few mishaps for those who care; I'm now a Mrs.!

Please check out my other stories, I plan on updating Seeing Is Believing tomorrow, so please check that out as well as my one-shots.

Keruseyu32691


	7. Heart

OoO CCTI: Chapter 6: Heart OoO

Slowly, Kagome pried her eyes open, waiting for the delectable smells of fresh toast, coffee and pancakes to waft into her waiting nose. It was a dream, but still she waited for the morning ritual of Souta and Grandpa arguing over some trivial matter and her mother to knock some sense into them. Her mother would then call her down to breakfast with a caress to her voice that Kagome never fully understood.

She sat up slowly and hung her head in exhaustion. She was just about spent, but she had enough strength left to finish her task at hand.

Carefully, Kagome folded the letter her mother had hastily written and put it in the lining of her bra, for she had no pockets, and slowly walked downstairs.

Though she'd eaten little to nothing in the past four days, she still had no appetite and decided on only toast and coffee.

_I've got one choice to make. Once I've finished this, going back to the Feudal Era is my only option; I just wish that I knew how it would all turn out. But then again, not knowing is half the adventure, and who knows? Maybe we'll figure something out; we always seem to pull off the impossible right when things look their darkest…_

Not realizing she'd spaced off, Kagome's mind quickly jumped back to the present as her hand was severely burned. She'd turned the hot water on and hadn't grabbed a cup when she went to retrieve the water. Pulling back sharply and changing the hot water to cold, she thrust her hand under it and sighed at the soothing sensation it brought upon her wound. Turning the water off, she looked at her hand, marveling at the reddened flesh.

_Calluses… Though I played with scalding water and got hurt, this wound will soon turn into a hard, outer covering to protect me._

_Like my heart, it needs to be protected until I can form that callus, but not until I've endured just a little bit more pain…_

_I can't run. I have to come out of the water._

Nodding to herself, Kagome hastily ate her thrown together breakfast. Done, she jumped up and walked briskly to the door, opened it, and grabbed the thick stack of mail and newspapers that had accumulated for the past five days.

_Something as horrible as a family being slaughtered in a nice, quiet neighborhood like this has got to be front page news. I need the specifics…_

Sifting through the newspapers, she found the one she needed, dating to the very day she returned, about four days ago and was about to begin reading it when something soft and warm brushed her leg.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed, jerking up and falling backward in surprise and fear; just what the hell had touched her?

"Meow..."

"Oh! Buyo!" Kagome cried, hefting the fat cat into her lap, stroking his fur in happiness to have a tiny piece of her family back. "Hey there, boy, I missed you!" She stroked his soft head, felt him purr, and then put him down after her heart had calmed down. She smiled, but turned back to the newspaper.

Tokyo Today

_FAMILY FOUND BRUTALLY BURNED TO DEATH!_

As she read the title, she sucked in her breath as her eyes raked over the large picture that accompanied the caption and article.

There was her family's car, totaled all to hell in a ditch, nothing more than a pile of debris with sharp, jagged pieces of metal jutting out haphazardly of what used to be a car. Around the contorted mass of destruction, bright yellow police tape was strewn everywhere, including a little area a few yards away from the car. People were crowded around the scene, and investigators were examining the junk for clues as the police kept people back.

As Kagome read more of the article, she grew increasingly angry.

_**TOKYO, JAPAN. **__By Kiriko Tsuno_

_Early yesterday morning, investigators got a call from Mrs. Yoko Koji and her husband, Umaki, that a tangled ball of metal was blocking the road and that a horrible stench was surrounding the area of their farm home about half a mile away. Responding quickly to the unusual phone call, police were dispatched to check the scene out, only to discover the conclusion of a horrible murder scene. Investigator Hideo Miyuki was the first on the scene, smelling the stench of "something horrible" before he actually saw the ball of metal, which would later be found to be a car. Apparently, a middle aged woman, her son and father were taking a drive in the country when something attacked the car, causing the car to flip violently many, many times. Once it stopped, it is hypothesized that the three occupants survived the crash and made it out of the car. What's got police baffled is what the investigators dug up about the whole thing. "We're not completely sure the family was taking a casual drive. When investigators checked the car's gas tank, as is mandatory procedure, we discovered it nearly empty and that the tires were almost non-existent, indicating the overuse of braking many times," says Miyuki. "Also, this family owned a shrine some ten miles away from here. It raises questions as to what they were doing here in the country when they had a business to run back home." What appeared to be a car crash turned out to be a triple homicide, as the three bodies of the old man, woman and child were found several yards away, reduced to nothing but bone and ash from the gas that had been ignited around them. "Another thing that confuses us is that fact that the bodies were burned to death. We believe they all survived the crash with minor injuries, and yet, we find all three dead, burned to death with gas that couldn't possibly have come from the car because the tank was nearly empty. Someone…had to have set the poor souls ablaze!" Were Miyuki's last comments as he broke off tearfully. "This is a cruel act of disgusting, sadistic behavior from one sick person!" One bystander commented. Police have yet to release the names of the murdered, but did reveal that one of the family was alive because they weren't with the family at the time of death, though this individual has yet to be found and questioned…_

Continued on page 2A, "Murder"

Unable to read any more, for she had all the information she needed, Kagome threw down the paper and without a second glance behind her, ran out her door and to the spot where her family was killed, steeling herself for yet another blow to her broken heart.

**WITH KOGA...**

"Hurry up you lazy pack of-!" Koga called behind him when he suddenly cut himself off and came to an abrupt halt. His pack was a good three miles behind him as he sniffed the air to get a better understanding of the surrounding area.

_Kagome… _He dreamily thought before inhaling deeper still, his eyes narrowing slightly. _Dog-breath… What'd you do _this _time?! Her scent's almost completely gone!_ _I think I'll pay you a little visit, seeing as you're so__ close and all._

An angry scowl on his face, Koga glanced behind him to see Hakaku and Ginta leading his pack, finally catching up to him. Waiting impatiently for them, Koga sat down and crossed his arms.

Making their way to their trusted leader, Hakaku and Ginta, along with the rest of the pack behind them, were panting and heaving, trying to fill their lungs with much needed air.

"Humph! About time, you lazy mutts!" Koga mumbled. "Alright... Hakaku, Ginta!" He barked.

"Yes…Koga?" They huffed in unison.

"Take care of the pack; I'll be back. Make sure everyone's rested!" Koga called over his back as he took off for Inuyasha's Forest, his trademark tornado following in his wake.

Waiting until Koga was completely out of sight, Hakaku and Ginta looked at each other and gave one another a conspiratorial glance, nodding their heads as the same thought crossed their minds.

_Let's follow him!_

Ginta called out to the next in charge to take care of the pack. Being a level below his two brothers, the lower wolf had no choice but to obey without question, even though Koga plainly told Hakaku and Ginta to take care of them.

That taken care of, Hakaku and Ginta took off after their beloved leader.

The rest of the pack gathered around their new but temporary leader as he mumbled, "Always spying on people they're not supposed to…" Before he sent out a search party for food for the night.

Once he breached the borderline of the Forest, Koga slowed his speed down to normal for once, not wanting to flaunt his sacred jewel shards and giving away his position to not only Inuyasha, but the other demons in the vicinity.

He scoffed. _Fat chance of that happening, though. That hybrid couldn't find me unless I wanted him to anyway, and the demons have been way too quiet, quieter than when Na__raku was around. We haven't been attacked for weeks now, and my instincts tell me something's going to happen soon._

Suddenly gasping, Koga skidded to a halt and hastily jumped up into a nearby tree, only moments before Inuyasha came bounding through the path at an alarmingly fast pace with a large yellow…thing on his back, not even throwing a second glance or sniff to his surroundings.

Watching him bound off, Koga narrowed his eyes again in suspicion. _Why didn't Dog-turd smell me? Wonder what's up? Normally__ he would've noticed, but his mind seems to be elsewhere…_

Making up his mind, Koga jumped down and expertly followed Inuyasha, keeping care to stay into the wind, though he probably wouldn't have noticed. Within a few minutes, he tailed Inuyasha to a little clearing with a well that he'd somehow overlooked.

Keeping within the safety of the trees, Koga just barely stifled a snicker of smug humor as he witnessed the idiot jump headfirst into the well without a second beat, not even slowing down!

Unable to suppress his laughter, Koga let loose and jumped out, revealing himself. "Hey mutt! What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot?!"

He quickly sprinted to the rim of the well and looked down, ready for Inuyasha's retort and his own snide replies, before he noticed…the well was empty! No scent or body of the notorious half demon!

Sarcastic grin gone and replaced with one of perplexed confusion and curiosity, Koga glared down at the well's bottom.

_What the hell?! Where is that bastard, and how did he cover up his scent? He was just here!_

His curiosity growing to almost painful proportions, Koga tentatively jumped down the well, but instead of landing on the hard, cold ground, landing on something like a melting marshmallow, seeping through it. Gasping, Koga could only watch as he was swallowed into a brilliant, mesmerizing blue, being transported to the future after Inuyasha and unknown to him at the time, Kagome.

"Did you SEE that?! They both just...disappeared!" Ginta exclaimed excitedly as he shook the limp and unbreathing Hakaku.

"I…would if…you'd…let me…breath!" Hakaku gasped out.

Finally relinquishing his hold on him, Ginta ignored him and said, "Let's go and follow them! Who knows what or where they are right now!" And without waiting for his sibling, dashed to the well and jumped in, soon followed by Hakaku, expecting to be engulfed by the dazzling blue light like Koga and Inuyasha had, but instead, landing in a jumbled heap on the narrow bottom, Ginta landing haphazardly on Hakaku.

"Ack! Ginta, get your fat ass _off_ of me! I can't breathe…again!"

"Hey!" Ginta retorted, crossing his arms and not moving away just yet, "We both know you weigh more than me! Who was just last night stuffing their face with two whole rabbits?! Huh? Come on, I want to hear it!" And with that, he proceeded to wait for an answer.

"C-can't…breathe…!" Hakaku whimpered.

"Hmm?" Ginta prompted from above the poor demon.

Before he passed out, Hakaku brokenly whispered, "Me…ME!"

Nodding in approval, Ginta jumped out and waited a whole five minutes for Hakaku's blood to flow to his head again before he soon jumped out too, where he promptly tackled the smugger wolf to the ground.

Yipping in surprise, Ginta was thrust to the ground and pounded playfully by Hakaku, both failing to notice that a certain adorable fox friend of Inuyasha's was watching in both amusement and confusion as the two played and wrestled.

"Idiots," Shippo sighed in mock maturity as he sat on the well and waited for the unsuspecting wolves to notice him. He'd come to begin his daily routine of waiting for Kagome and now Inuyasha when he found the two.

Finally realizing they had an audience, Hakaku and Ginta quickly decided to act their own age as they hastily straightened up and pretended they were adult.

Clearing his throat, Hakaku said, "Hey, kitsune!"

"Yeah?" Shippo asked monotonously.

"Where'd Koga go?"

Shippo scoffed, very Inuyasha-like, and replied, "How am I supposed to know? I haven't seen him…" At this, he sniffed a little then looked at the well. A startled expression crossed his face as he asked, "Did he go in the well?"

"Uh… Yeah. He followed Inuyasha looking for Kagome, I guess," Ginta said. "So, where did they go?"

Incredulous, Shippo gasped, "He must have made it to the other side because of the jewel shards!"

"Umm, what?" Looking back at the two idiots with blank faces in front of him, Shippo sighed in exasperation and said, "Through this well is Kagome's home, the future. No one but Kagome and Inuyasha are _supposed _to use it!"

"Oh…" Hakaku and Ginta said in unison. Without waiting to see if they had any more questions, Shippo took off at a light sprint toward Kaede's village, leaving the two behind.

They watched the kit run off before looking at each other, then the well, then the forest, and back to each other, before nodding simultaneously again and following the retreating child.

**BACK WITH INUYASHA AND NOW KOGA...**

Hefting the overstuffed bag more securely over his shoulder, Inuyasha swiftly jumped out of the well and headed to the door, but stopped when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

His breath involuntarily hitched as he began trembling, the aura surrounding the whole area tainted with malice and sadistic happenings.

_W-What the hell?! Kagome, what happened here?! Where are you?! I swear you had better be safe!_

Throwing open the door, Inuyasha was about to jump out to find his woman when a faint scent, steadily growing stronger, wafted to his nose. Turning abruptly and ignoring his uneasiness from being here, Inuyasha growled low and deep, hoping it was a trick as his face visibly flushed in anger. But oh no, it wasn't, as he watched almost as if in slow motion, the wolf demon prince jump out in much the same manner as him, landing less than a yard away from him.

"No…" Was all Inuyasha managed as he dropped Kagome's belongings, his mouth hanging open in shock.

As Koga stood up, he and Inuyasha had a face off that seemed to last forever before Koga smirked and said, "You know, InuTRASHa, if you stand there with your mouth open like that, you're going to attract flies with that bad breath of yours if you don't close it."

Snapping his jaws shut, Inuyasha glared murderously back at the arrogant wolf before snarling, "What…the FUCK…are _you_ doing here?"

All Koga did was shrug carelessly and say, "I followed you to the well, knowing you were going after Kagome and jumped in after you. I got to say, though, Inuyasha, I had no idea this well did this! Is this where _my _woman liv-!" Koga was suddenly cut off when Inuyasha lunged at him, pinning him to the side of the well house, his razor sharp, extended claws piercing Koga's flawless skin, his eyes flashing red, and growling even lower and deeper than before that even Koga was beginning to wonder if he should have said that.

"She's mine, you got that, fuckhead?! Stop daydreaming and leave _my_ woman alone!"

Koga struggled but was unable to move. Even though he had jewel shards, they were no match for Inuyasha's demonic strength, but like hell was he going to admit it!

"Oh?! And just why did she come home, anyway, huh?! You must have really done something stupid for Kagome's patience to wear thin enough for her to leave you! And just what the hell makes you so special anyway, you stupid mongrel! Why would she choose some asshole like _you_ when she could have me? Someone that doesn't treat her like shit?! She'd be much better off with me!" His piece said, Koga closed his eyes and waited to be killed, willing to die a warrior's death.

Hearing this and knowing it to be true, Inuyasha did the only thing he could; let Koga go, his claws siding out of his arms as Inuyasha stepped away and calmed his racing heart, beating and telling him to kill the prince, bringing pleasure to his demonic side, pride of destroying one who dared talk to him in such a tongue and even speak of taking what belonged to him!

_What the hell…?_ Koga thought.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Inuyasha?"

Watching Inuyasha turn to face him, he sucked in his breath. Pain was evident in his golden orbs, and Koga would've felt sorry for the poor bastard had he not seen the immense guilt there as well, along with shame and sorrow.

His own dull blue eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and demanded, "You really did do something to her, didn't you?" Seeing the pain increase even more, Koga knew he was right.

Stalking angrily over to the thickheaded half demon, Koga pulled his fist back and promptly punched Inuyasha, square in the nose, sending the said dog through the wall and sprawling several yards where he laid, waiting for the rest of the beating he knew he deserved.

Seeing this, Koga thought, _Humph, the i__diot didn't even make a move to stop it._

Calmly walking over to the heap that was Inuyasha, Koga stood over him.

Inuyasha, who felt that being down in the dirt was where he belonged, didn't move. No, wait, he belonged lower!

"Get up, mutt, and tell me what you did."

He remained silent.

Koga sighed and knelt down. As much as he hated to admit it, he did have a love/hate relationship with Inuyasha. They'd be willing to die for one another, damn near almost doing so in the past, and yet, the constant bickering was almost a requirement, something to pass the time between them. Plus, they did agree on one thing, if only one: Kagome's safety and happiness.

He snorted in disgust. "Gee, never thought I'd see you like this Inuyasha. You must have done something pretty stupid to get her this mad at you."

Bolting upright quickly, Inuyasha glared ruefully at Koga but offered no defense on his behalf.

"Keh! What do you know, you mangy wolf?" He muttered instead.

Without skipping a beat, Koga replied, "I know that if you're mad, Kagome's mad! If you're happy, she's happy, and when you're depressed and hurting, so is she! You idiot, she's like your other half! What one feels, the other feels as well. And from the look of things, you must have done something really dumb to have that much hurt and guilt in your eyes. What did you do?!"

Inuyasha growled again, this time in annoyance. Like hell he was going to tell _Koga _a damn thing about what transgressed between him and Kagome!

He gasped, suddenly realizing he was wasting precious time. _Kagome! She needs me!_

Sniffing and ignoring Koga, Inuyasha inhaled very deeply and found Kagome's scent mixed in with… "Hakudoushi?!" He murmured in a panic-stricken whisper.

Koga looked confused. "Who?"

Ignoring him, Inuyasha thought a second before jumping up and heading back into the now half destroyed well house. "Hey, Koga, come here."

Obliging, Koga stood in front of Inuyasha and asked gruffly, "What?"

"I need you to do me a…little favor…" Inuyasha drawled, all the while backing Koga up.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" _What the hell?_

"Heh… I need you to…" Inuyasha drawled, then lunged and was glad when he saw Koga jump back on instinct and begin falling back into the well. "GO AWAY!"

For Koga's part, he couldn't even get a smart-ass remark off before being eaten by the blue marshmallow back to the past.

Inuyasha quickly uprooted a rather large sapling of a tree near the well and forced the plant down it, cutting off any chance Koga may have had of coming back.

_It worked once before, so it should work again._ Inuyasha turned away and began seriously assessing the presence he'd sensed earlier.

Now that the wimpy wolf wasn't distracting him, his body once again began trembling as he deeply inhaled, Hakudoushi's aura clouding everything around him, filling all his senses. He'd never been this scared or worried, not even with Naraku. The only time he could think of that came close was when Kagome got kidnapped, or when her life was in danger.

Now, however, it was worse. He could smell fresh tears, not more than an hour old, along with a crushing depression with anger and sorrow from which he'd never experienced. Add to it a healthy dose of fear and just a hint of defeat, and you'd have one hell of a stew.

_She's not only in great danger by being here, she's hurting, scared…and it's all because of me!_ His eyes clenched shut at the knowledge, his claws digging into his palms in anger at his stupidity, drawing blood that dropped gently down onto the soil in the littlest of droplets, steadily.

_She came here looking for a reprieve from me, and now, it feels as if she's in worse turmoil than before! Because of me, because of me…_ He felt as though he couldn't breathe, his guilt rendering him helpless. His heart felt dead and heavy in his chest, weighing him down, feeling like a disease that was slowly dissipating into all his limbs, making them numb and just as useless, if not more so, than his heart.

He opened his eyes, but kept his claws firmly in his palms, knowing he deserved the slight pain, probably more. After a few more minutes of self-torture, he unclenched his fists.

Sensing no presence in the house, which was also odd, Inuyasha shook his head and concentrated on finding Kagome's scent, which he found and, after dropping the backpack, without a second glance behind him, bounded down the street.

_Why would he be here? How is that even possible? He can't possibly know about the well, can he? Grr… That freaky kid… Why would he come after Kagome, anyway? Wouldn't it be smarter to go after me? The strongest and most threatening in the group? Argh! I just don't know! Please, please Kagome, be all right when I find you!_

**BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA...**

A mighty roar could be heard echoing throughout the small clearing as the owner of the voice leaped out of the notorious well and quickly crouched into an offensive stance once he was back on solid ground. Sniffing and looking around with narrowed eyes, Koga straightened his spine and let his cautious glare dissolve into burning anger at Inuyasha, his face reddening in embarrassment from being deceived so easily.

How could he have been so stupid as to believe that piece of trash?! He was seething at two things at the moment: His own stupidity and Inuyasha.

_That dog shit tricked me into leaving! I'll kill him for sure this time!_

Gritting his teeth, Koga immediately spun around and jumped, this time, feet first into the well. Almost instantly, his ever present and trustworthy instincts kicked in, alerting him. He braced his legs, and landed gracefully on his feet at the bottom of the well. For some reason, he wasn't all that surprised he couldn't get through.

_I knew dog breath wouldn't let me back! Might as well get back to my own business. What a waste of my time…or was it? At least now I know how to find Kagome when shithead isn't around!_

He jumped back out of the Bone Eater's Well and was about to run off in the direction of the cliff that he'd left his pack when he caught a whiff of three familiar scents, all conveniently located behind him on the edge of the well. Bending down slightly, he closed his eyes to enhance his senses and inhaled, finally recognizing them.

_Ginta, Hakaku, and that brat traveling with Inuyasha, the one that's always hanging off Kagome. They're fairly recent ones, too. Those two idiots must've followed me, even after I gave them direct orders to watch the pack! Hmm, guess I'll just have to thrash them when I find 'em._

Glancing around, he concluded his companions had followed Inuyasha's in the general direction of what he believed to be Kagome's village.

With his impressive speed, he made it there in just under a minute and, knowing where that old priestess's hut was, made a beeline for it, not even hesitating as he walked in, unannounced.

The quiet, serious conversation that had been going on inside immediately ceased.

Of course, Koga noticed none of this and continued on towards his two companions, who sat in the corner, and plopped himself down like the ignorant fool he was. The gang, minus Kagome and Inuyasha, plus Hakaku, and Ginta, all let out a simultaneous, collective sigh, not at all happy to have been so rudely interrupted from what, they thought, was one of the most important talks they've had to date.

"So…what's up?" Koga questioned the seven occupants around him. His answer was silence. Finally realizing something was up, Koga sat up straighter and gazed around the room at everyone, noting their expressions.

Miroku sat with his arm around Sango's waist to his left, both looking pensive and just a tad bit miserable, Kilala curled up in her mistress's lap with her head up, also looking thoughtful. Also in Sango's lap was a certain young kitsune, sleeping, and clutching almost desperately to Sango's kimono, barely visible. Kaede sat opposite the two lovers to Koga's left, her one good eye closed, arms crossed, and brow furrowed in very deep thought. None of them looked like they even cared Koga, Hakaku and Ginta were in the room; they were so involved in whatever it was that they were thinking of. Finally, Koga raked his eyes over his own companions on either side of him. Ginta was picking his nose in boredom and Hakaku was trying not to fall asleep on his brother.

"What exactly is going on here? Why's everyone so…gloomy?" Koga finally asked, serious.

Having the silence broken brought everyone out of whatever reveries he or she may've been having as they turned their necks and looked at the one who talked.

Kaede was the first to speak up. "Ye can pass through well, correct?"

Koga nodded.

"Do ye know why or where that well leads to where it does?"

"I think I know why; Kagome's real home is on the other side, isn't it? Was I able to get through because of the Jewel Shards?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, it has everything to do with your Sacred Jewel shards. We were all discussing a few current problems that need to be dealt with. We knew Kagome could travel through the well; she's a priestess and was in possession of the Sacred Jewel when she was first brought here. However, once the jewel was shattered, she couldn't get back home unless she had a sacred jewel shard with her."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but if that's true, how come Inuyasha can pass through the well? I thought Kagome kept all the jewel shards you guys gathered." Koga commented. At this, Hakaku and Ginta stopped doing their current 'activities' and perked up to listen better.

"Ahem," Miroku interjected before Kaede could say anything. He looked at her for the 'ok.' She nodded and he continued. "We believe - and keep in mind, we have no real substantial proof to support this hypothesis - that, although we have never tried for fear of hurting ourselves, that I, Sango, and the others are unable to pass through that well. Since Kagome can, given that she has a jewel shard with her, it is apparent that she is part of both our worlds. Inuyasha, on the other hand, is a mystery in and of himself. Here's where our guessing comes into play. Inuyasha is able to pass through the well without jewel shards, leading us to the same conclusion as Kagome: He is both a part of our world as he is a part of hers."

Miroku looked at Koga, Hakaku and Ginta, only to receive two blank looks and one slightly annoyed one.

"Why didn't you just say that last part instead of prattling on the way you were?" Koga demanded to know.

Miroku sighed. "Because I thought someone like you," Miroku emphasized in disgust, for it was common knowledge that Koga could be rather…dumb, "would need a few facts before hearing your answer."

_Humph!_ Koga thought, crossing his arms. "And just what is that supposed to mean, monk?"

Miroku glared back, saying in a deadpan tone, "Exactly how it sounds…wolf."

Koga growled, but a sudden thought struck him, exciting him, making him forget the impudent monk before him. "Hey! I went to Kagome's time! Does that mean I'm a part of the future as well?!"

_More importantly, Kagome's!_

Just the littlest inkling that he was a part of Kagome's future made him ecstatic.

"Anything's possible," Kaede volunteered, though with no real conviction, "But like we said, we don't really know for sure. For all we know, we could be wrong."

There was a slight pause, an awkward silence between the occupants, before Sango finally decided to something to their conversation. "Now that we've discussed that, I think there are more…urgent matters to address."

Miroku eyed her with his peripheral vision, noting her tensed up shoulders and narrowed eyes, eyes that were full of pent up anger and revenge gone unsatisfied. He tightened his hold around her fragile figure and said, "Yes, you're right love," all the while trying to relieve some of her tension by messaging her shoulders in little circular motions, bending down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

"Aye, 'tis true," Kaede said.

"Like what?" Koga asked.

"Like how there aren't any demons in this forest, or how if there are demons somewhere, they're doing a good job of keeping a low profile, considering most of them eat humans. Surely you've noticed, Koga?" Sango inquired.

Koga nodded and looked at his comrades, who really just sat there, looking as bored as they had when he'd first arrived. "Why don't you two go back to the pack?" Koga asked…well, rather demanded. Luckily, the two busybodies took the underlying hint and got up, walked out, and quickly made their way back to their brothers and sisters.

Once the two were gone, Koga turned to Sango and replied to her earlier question, "Of course I've noticed. Besides my own pack, along with Ayame and her pack, Sesshoumaru and his crew and you guys, I haven't seen hide nor hair of any other demons, and neither have they, from what I can gather."

Sango nodded, seeming to confirm her suspicions, looking at Miroku as they both thought the same thing: We talked about this yesterday.

Looking back to Koga, Sango continued, "I knew it. I thought everything that's been happening, ever since Kagome went home, was being cleverly planned…" And there she broke off, for his name need not be uttered, for everyone in the room could fill in the blank.

Naraku.

"The only question is…what's his plan? It obviously has something to do with his most recent incarnation, seeing as he released the abomination shortly before all this started happening." Miroku thought out loud, his arm still around Sango, still comforting her.

Yet another prolonged silenced ensued, which was broken this time by Kaede, who'd been quiet throughout their musings.

"I hate to be the bringer of worse bearings, but… If Koga here was able to get through the well with his own jewel shards, do you think it possible that-?"

"-that Naraku could send someone or something through the well to get Kagome if he knew about its powers…" Shippo finished Kaede's sentence, his awakening going unnoticed by the adults.

They were left to ponder this, worrying over what may be happening in the future right now, or maybe, just maybe, what may have already happened…

**BACK IN MODERN JAPAN...**

_Keep going… Don't…stop yet…_ Kagome's mind screamed as her chest heaved, the lungs it contained straining, expanding and contracting rapidly as she ran along the gravel road to the scene of the murder. Her arms were beginning to hurt as they swayed along with her body. It felt as though she couldn't breathe, her legs wanting to give out on her.

_Why am I so…weak?_ Kagome thought, slowing down the more she pushed herself.

She'd been running half an hour at least, slowing down with each step she forced her weakened and drained body to take. The article in the magazine had said it had happened roughly ten miles away from the Sunset Shrine, and she'd already run eight. Sure, she was used to running long distances like this, what, with being chased by demons and keeping up with the rugged pace certain silver-haired half demons set. She was just used to running like this in smaller doses, and on much more energy.

Finally giving in to her body's limits, she stopped for only a minute to catch her breath, and then continued on for the last two miles at a brisk, walking pace.

_It's been almost a week, five days now, since it happened. I'm sure the police have finished their investigation… What if I'm doing all this for nothing and just prolonging something that just can't be changed?_

She was met with nothing but the sound of her light footsteps, though she really didn't need an answer; she was there.

The mass of metal she'd known as her mother's car was, of course, nowhere to be found. The road was open to traffic, and there was no yellow police tape, no car or bodies… She gasped.

_The bodies!_

She kept walking, though it was getting harder to see; it was getting dark, fast. After a few minutes of searching, Kagome found the beginning of what it was she was looking for: brake and skid marks, all over the road, most off of it. She gulped and clasped the vile around her slender neck.

_W-Well girl, this is what you wanted, isn't it? It's too late now; you can't back out now that you've come this far. See it through to the end._

Kagome took a deep breath and continued on down the road, walking slowly so she could see everything in the dimming light. The marks went this way and that, little breaks in between some of them, and no breaks at all in others. Finally, she reached a place that, in the ditch, the dirt was badly turned up.

_Most definitely caused by our car._ Kagome thought as she followed the marks that led straight to the ditch and upturned soil.

She just kind of stood there, looking at it before she remembered the rest of the newspaper article.

_The bodies… They were burned a short distance away…_

She shivered, not only from the cold that night usually brought with it, but also from the slowly growing aura that had only become too familiar to her, though this time, it was less terrifying, almost nonexistent.

_That's strange… You'd think his aura would be even worse here, seeing as this is where he did them in, but I can hardly sense him at all…_

Deciding to ponder this at a later date, Kagome, full of trepidation, had only to look, like the newspaper had said, a few yards away to find the scene of the live cremation of the only family she'd had left. The light from the sun, now completely gone and replaced with dim moon and star light, cast an eerie and ominous glow upon the three, heavily burned and charred marks, all in a nice line. They were on the road, the same road that had witnessed the death of three innocent souls, watched the hellish flames take their lives. They were lined up from the largest to the smallest, most likely from the oldest to the youngest.

Tentatively, Kagome walked over and stood on the smallest burn mark, positive this was where her adorable, loving younger brother had been burned alive.

Now, Kagome was completely at a loss for what she was supposed to do. She looked around, hoping a bright green neon sign would pop up explaining just what it was she was supposed to do, explain why some force had driven her here. She did a complete three-sixty before sitting down, legs crossed beneath her with her hands in her lap, just sitting and staring at Souta's burn.

She was shaken out of her glazed expression by an enormous, almost violent trembling in her lower abdominal. Looking down and putting her right hand on her stomach, Kagome understood that the piece of toast she'd eaten about an hour ago was causing her stomach to riot for more food. She thought back.

_I ate a little bit of that picnic before I came back, and besides my little breakfast this afternoon, I've eaten nothing for almost five days now! I can't believe I ran all the way here with no mental or physical energy! No wonder I was so tired… Come to think of it, I haven't showered or changed clothes, either…_

She began laughing, almost maniacally.

_I must look like a psychotic fruit loop! OH! And let us not forget the fact that I'm in the middle of the country, sitting in the middle of the road, where I could get hit by a car, on top of my brother's grave!_

She had a nice visual image of getting hit by a car while she was laughing like an idiot in the middle of the road and grimaced. She rested her upper body by putting her hands behind her, letting her weight rest on her hands.

As soon as her hands touched the cement, however, her laughter was cut off abruptly, the little light that the night had provided for her vanishing, darkness obscuring her vision once more in the same eerie feeling she'd experienced yesterday. Her body went rigid as she fell back, her spirit gone to wherever the vision whisked her away to, and then lay motionless. She was once again hurled into darkness, only this time, she kept falling, never stopping at the strange doorway of light from before. She closed her eyes, then quickly opened them again, surprised to see that she was no longer falling. No, in fact, she had stopped and was standing in the same spot on the road that she'd been sitting on before she was thrown back into this vision.

Though she was in the same spot, there were many things, she noted, that were different. The brake, skid and burn marks were gone, as was the upturned earth in the ditch, the dirt untouched. The sun was also back, casting a bright light on everything. All she had to do was look up to see that it was still early in the afternoon on this deserted and rarely used roadway.

Confused, Kagome looked around and wondered why she was there, but didn't have to wait for very long as she looked down the road. She saw a familiar looking car when she looked down the road, skidding, trying to dodge some unseen force. As it drew closer, Kagome discovered the car was trying to avoid contact with a grown up, levitating Hakudoushi, who was sporting a spear, jabbing at the car.

Kagome, after giving it much thought, had concluded that these were events of the past that could not be changed, and made the decision to move off the road and into the ditch as she watched with a dead expression plastered to her face.

As she watched, she was surprised her mother could keep up with Hakudoushi's quick reflexes and inhuman speed, though she also had a sick feeling that Hakudoushi was playing with them.

As she watched the car come closer, Kagome winced in surprise and fright as the car swerved just a little bit too sharply and flipped once, twice, thrice, and finally four times before smashing front first, upside down, into the ditch, in exactly the same spot that she'd seen earlier. The car's occupants screamed in terror, the car jolting them and their cries to a sickening halt.

Kagome whimpered in remorse, but consoled herself it was hopefully going to end soon, for she already knew the outcome.

Hakudoushi, no longer bursting with sadistic glee, but rather spiteful revenge for crimes someone had yet to commit, allowed his trusty spear to disintegrate into nothing. He walked over to the debris that was once a car.

Not standing all that far away, Kagome ran the few yards so she was nearly side by side her family's murderer. Her family was obviously unconscious, hanging upside down by their seat belts as Hakudoushi knelt down by the car.

Then, he did something so unheard of that Kagome had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. She watched the bastard gently carry her family members, one by one, to the exact same spot on the road where there would soon be three burn marks, charred with ash and decomposing flesh, though that wasn't what caught her attention. No, what caught her attention was the little fact that when he had the bodies arranged the way he wanted, he knelt down and put his hands together…

He was praying.

Incredulous, Kagome raged. _For WHAT?!A peaceful death by fire?! A safe passage to Heaven after they experience Hell?!_ She would've gone on, but her roaring was cut short as she heard him whisper.

"Higurashi family, nearly the last of your lineage… You are about to become innocent bystanders, casualties in a feud that was not yours. Please, stay unconscious, while I do what must be done… Do what was done to my-!" His voice cracked as he broke off, reaching for the gas to do the unforgivable.

Kagome looked away as she clenched both her eyes and fists closed, covering her ears with her closed fists, thinking brokenly.

_What's going on? I need more answers! I am _not_ satisfied with this! Why is he doing this in the first place? Sure, he's Naraku's incarnation, and yeah, he doesn't have a heart, but why now, here? It… It doesn't make any sense at all!_

_He's sad he's about to murder helpless people? Why kill them, then, huh?! Why is he showing remorse for what he's about to do, why?! If he doesn't want to kill them, why does he choose to anyway?_

_Hakudoushi, why are you doing this?!_

_WHY?_

Everything revolved around that one simple, but intricate one word question that was always usually so difficult to answer, no matter what it was you were questioning, for the answer could be one of thousands.

Kagome peeked her eyes open briefly and saw Hakudoushi begin lighting a match. She watched in slow motion as he threw it onto the gasoline soaked bodies before him. Before the match hit them, she squeezed her eyes closed again, mentally screaming.

_Someone, anyone, please… Wake me up! I've seen what I needed! Wake up! Wake me up, before I go completely insane, please, please!_

**WITH INUYASHA...**

_Good. Her scent's getting stronger… But…something's not right…Grr…_ Inuyasha growled. _I just can't believe __that bastard has the audacity to come here like this, and after Kago__me, too! I'm going to kill him! __Hakudoushi…_

He turned onto the road that the scent was coming from, noticing the chill that wretched through him at the all too familiar aura, laced with malice. But what surprised him was that regret and hatred were also there as well.

_Huh… That's weird… Why would that literally heartless bastard be having feelings like that? I thought Hakudoushi didn't have a heart…_

He shook his head, and then almost stumbled as the most disgusting stench he'd ever smelled invaded his keen nose.

_Burned flesh?! And it's fairly fresh, too… What the fuck is going on, here?!_

Night had completely fallen as Inuyasha finally slowed his vigorous pace to an almost casual walk. His sharp eyes had already adjusted, and as he searched for Kagome, he heard her before he saw her.

"…please… Wake me up!"

Inuyasha finally found her! Kneeling down, he gently lifted her head, shaking her oh so slightly, hoping she'd come to.

"Wake up! Wake me up, please, please!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, willing her to open her eyes.

Immediately, her eyes flew open and gazed blindly up at him. Before he could utter another word, he faintly heard her whisper, "Take me home, Inuyasha… Take me home."

OoO

Yay, Inuyasha and Kagome finally got back together! Tell me how I'm doing please; I'm not getting enough reviews to keep me motivated!

Check out my other stories, too; they are feeling neglected as well!

Thank you for all you do.

Keruseyu32691


	8. Kikyo

OoO CCTI: Chapter 7: Kikyo OoO

Night had finally fallen in the Feudal Era, a sliver of a moon seen above, along with the infinite amount of stars that dotted the midnight black sky. Everything was eerily quiet, as was normal for this time of night. All animals had retreated to their homes, wherever they may be, and the humans were slumbering peacefully in the many huts within a the village. All but two remained awake.

"I will _not_ stay calm about this, Miroku! What if what Kaede said was true? What if Kagome is…hurt," Sango vehemently whispered, unable to bring herself to say the word dead, "and we couldn't do anything about it?! What if she-!"

"Enough, Sango!" Miroku rasped, crushing her to him in a fierce embrace as they lay side by side each other. He felt her slender form shake in rage and fear, her long fingers clutching almost desperately at his robes.

He knew why she was so upset. It was bad enough her younger, sweet little brother was under Naraku's control, and that at any given time, he could kill the boy when his usefulness had ended. But to have the fear that another loved one could have been killed was just about unbearable for her, her fragile sanity being challenged all the time. Why did it have to be this way?

For the past few hours, everyone had just sort of drifted off and did their own thing to preoccupy their minds.

Koga, along with Hakaku and Ginta, had gone back to their pack up on the cliff that overlooked the village.

Shippo and Kilala had taken it upon themselves to stay by the well, the worry for their friends so great they could do nothing else but wonder about them. Kilala knew her mistress would be safe with her soon to be mate around, and also knew the young fox demon may need protection, should a much stronger demon attack. Shippo was just too worried about his two parental figures to just sit around and do nothing.

Kaede had decided to think about everything by doing her favorite pastime: tending her medicinal garden. A bad omen had settled itself in her mind and she wanted to prepare whatever remedies they made need in the near future, for things were too quiet around here and it was only a matter of time before, as Kagome had once said, "the second shoe dropped."

And Sango and Miroku had taken refuge inside the hut to be alone and talk quietly to one another, staying there until Kaede had come in and declared it was time for them all to get some rest.

Now, they were all supposed to be sleeping, and although the young couple didn't know it, their older companion was also awake, unable to help herself from listening to the two whisper.

Miroku, after beginning, continued quietly, "Even if it is true, there is not one thing we can…or could," he admitted reluctantly, "do about it, except wait for Inuyasha to return. Hopefully he went to get Kagome."

Seeing, or rather, feeling, that she was about to explode again, he quickly added, "I'm worried about her too, you know! Aside from my rash and despicable comments to her regarding children, she's like my little sister, the sibling I never was able to have! But you've got to control yourself; you could be worrying over nothing! Everything we assumed earlier is purely based on speculation and guesses… How do we know Kagome isn't really safe in bed with Inuyasha carefully watching over her?"

_Damn, even to me it sounds false…_

He knew he was lying, as did Sango, though he felt her relax a little. She knew he was trying to make her feel better and deeply appreciated his sincere jab at trying, but they both knew that _something_, even if they didn't know what it was, had happened.

**AT THE BONE EATER'S WELL...**

"Do you think Inuyasha will come back with Kagome soon, Kilala?" Shippo silently asked from his semi-comfortable bed on the rim of the well, closing his eyes a little from how tired he was.

Kilala mewed at the child, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know that, but what about Naraku? Could he or someone else with a grudge against either Kagome or Inuyasha find out about the mystic powers of this well, and go after her with a sacred jewel shard?" He opened his bright green eyes and slowly sat up. "If that's true…" He cut off, looking down into the dark depths of the well upon which he sat, his brow furrowed in worry.

In her cute kitten form, Kilala swiftly jumped up, padded over to the young cub and gave him a nuzzle in an attempt to relieve some of his anxiety. She then let out a series of mewls, hisses and grunts, which resulted in Shippo laughing once she was done.

"Haha! You're right, Kilala! Even if something bad _had_ happened, there's no way that _idiot _would ever let something bad befall Kagome, what with him being so protective and obsessive, no matter _how_ hard he tries to hide his real feelings for her!"

Patting the two-tailed feline on her head in thanks, Shippo chuckled one last time at Kilala's explanation as he jumped down and headed back to the village for sleep, confident Inuyasha would bring Kagome back soon, Kilala right behind him.

Right before the forest's edge, both Shippo and Kilala stopped dead in their tracks, both spinning around and staring intently at the well, barely daring to even think it was possible. Their miniscule hope immediately exploded into a burning flame of pure, unadulterated joy as a silver-haired, dog-eared, yellow-eyed half demon jumped out, sporting an unconscious Kagome in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

The second his bare feet touched the dark soil, Shippo let out a whoop of joy and sprinted to Inuyasha, his weariness and fatigue gone in a matter of milliseconds.

Kilala simply sat down where she was and choose to groom herself, watching in amusement, happy with the knowledge her friends were back, appearing to be in one piece.

Jumping up, Inuyasha fully expected Shippo to latch onto Kagome and never let go, but was secretly pleased and surprised when the young fox hugged him instead, lavishing endless praise on him.

He smiled a bit as he plucked the child from his neck and lay him over Kagome's abdomen, his other hand balancing the girl to his chest. Once Shippo was seated on Kagome, Inuyasha's hand went back to under Kagome's knees and he continued on his way to the village.

Shippo sniffed Kagome and abruptly pulled back, looking back at Inuyasha with nothing but loathing. "What'd you do this time, dog boy? Why's Kagome so…so…"

"Depressed, sad, angry?" Inuyasha gloomily volunteered, deciding to ignore Shippo's accusation, for who knew? He could be right, as much as it hurt to think that as he continued walking briskly to Kaede's village.

Seeing he was upset, Shippo quietly apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean it… Is this how you found her?"

Surprised yet again at Shippo's behavior, for now he was acting so grown up and understanding, Inuyasha sighed as he replied with a simple, "Yeah," unable to take his eyes off the boy and young woman in his arms.

Once he'd gotten his answer, Shippo diverted his attention from Inuyasha to Kagome again, checking her over for any physical injuries, sniffing and making sure she was all right.

As he observed, Inuyasha nearly grinned. _Like a male checking to be sure his mate's ok… Kind of what I'd done when I first found her again._ He looked down, and couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked, even with her unhealthy skin color, tear streaked face, totally lax expression, and near weightless appearance in his arms.

They were now in view of the village gates, Kaede's hut being able to be seen further in, when Inuyasha stopped and glanced behind him at Kilala, who had been silently following behind them.

_Those are Kikyo's soul collectors..._

"Kilala…would you please take Shippo and Kagome the rest of the way to Kaede?" Inuyasha asked. There was something Inuyasha had to do before he went back to the village.

Without a second beat and no questions asked, Kilala transformed in a whirlwind of fire and ash, her larger feline form standing impressively next to him. Laying Kagome over her soft, furry back along with Shippo, Inuyasha ignored Shippo's protests, choosing to instead smile sincerely at the cat and give her an affectionate pat on her head in thanks before jumping back quickly into the trees and into the direction from which they'd come. Before he got too far away, he called, "Make sure Kaede tends to her!"

"What's up with him?" Shippo wondered as Kilala did her duty and bounded off toward the village, wasting no time in entering the hut where its occupants nearly tackled the poor cat in an attempt to get to Kagome, for they all had felt Kilala's approach.

Glancing back only once to make sure Kilala made it into the hut, Inuyasha turned and set out for his new destination. Once he reached it, he immediately jumped up into the Sacred God Tree's depths and found his perch, the one he sat in frequently to think, the one that damn near had his imprint embedded into it from sitting there so often, and the one that because it molded so perfectly with his body, was comfortable. Only once he was seated did he allow his mind mull over everything while he waited for Kikyo to show up; it was only a matter of time, and he needed those few precious seconds to gather his wits.

_Kagome…Grandpa... Mrs. Higurashi…Sota…Hakudoushi… What in the hell _happened _while she was home?_

He closed his eyes. _Home. She said she wanted…to go home… Why'd I bring her back here? She doesn't…belong…_ He growled. _Yes she does! Otherwise, she wouldn't have been dragged down here in the first place! She even said as much in her diary thing…_

Here he blushed a little. _She loves…no, she loved me, but what about now? Kagome…_ He sighed. _How am I ever going to be able to face you now that I know the truth about both of our feelings? You departed on such horrible assumptions about me, and now that you're back, you're even worse than when you left! Is that because of me too?_ He resisted the urge to whimper in confusion and yet more guilt. He'd caused her so much pain before she left, and since then, it seems she'd endured even more! Could it really be because of him?

He shook his head and thought about when he'd found her. _She was so far away from her house. What was she doing out there, anyway? Grrrrrr…nothing makes any sense, and the only way to find out is from Kagome herself, but…I'm not entirely sure I want to know…_

Inuyasha, however, had a one-track mind, his thoughts always circling back to his one main question.

_Do you still love me, Kagome?_ _Since that day, have your feelings deterred in anyway, especially after everything you've been through?_

He stood up, kicking the trunk of the tree. _Damn! Well, in any case, there really isn't anything I, or anybody else, can do about it until she wakes up and tells us, is there?_

Sighing once more, Inuyasha silently jumped down from his perch. "Gah!" Inuyasha cried out as he jumped back up when he came face to face with none other than Kikyo. Looking chagrined, Inuyasha jumped back down again.

Kikyo, for her part, simply stared at her former love, not even cracking a smile at his antics, standing there, her ethereal soul collectors appearing to dance around her always elegant form.

"Inuyasha," she spoke, "you never cease to amaze me. Afraid I'll try killing you again?" Kikyo taunted him.

_Her voice, so full of malice, spite, and festering vengeance; hate._ Inuyasha thought sadly as he straightened up and growled in annoyance. He crossed his arms and put on his infamous scowl that any of his friends would recognize.

"Keh. What do you want, Kikyo?" Unfortunately, his voice held no bitterness or hatred at all. If anything, it was bland, tired, and frustrated; he wanted to get back to the hut and check on Kagome. Everyone else by now had had time to see her, all he wanted to do now was watch over her until she came to.

Kikyo smirked. "Simply to see how you've fallen…and to check up on my other half, the girl who holds most of my soul."

His ears twitched as he perked up. "What do you know?"

She stepped closer to him. "Do you still intend on keeping your promise to me, Inuyasha?" She asked, avoiding his question in pursuit to an answer of her own.

Inuyasha had to think a moment before answering. "Kikyo," he began before wrapping his arms around her cold form, "there's only so much I can do for you now, after everything that's happened. I've finally come to a decision as to what I can...and cannot do for you."

Here he paused, as if uncertain as to if he should continue or not. "I will avenge your death, and for the past that should have been ours, I _will_ destroy Naraku. However," he pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes, eyes that were so like Kagome's, except devoid of any life, or happiness, "I can't go with you to hell. I'm still needed here-!"

"-And are in love with my reincarnation," Kikyo intercepted, looking neither pleased nor displeased with her assumption as she watched him go a little pale.

"N-No! I'm not!" _What if she gets a grudge against Kagome too and goes after her again?! I have to protect her!_

Kikyo, however, only nodded. "Fear not, Inuyasha. I can see straight through your façade, and I assure you, that girl is safe from me. I have no intention of killing her, though at one time, I did wish it. And just by saying you don't love her when it is so blatantly obvious you do only proves my guess correct."

She smiled then, with what Inuyasha thought was the closest thing to being a sincere and warm smile she'd ever conjured since she'd been forced to come back and suffer. "It really is true then… She has done what I never could. She's melted the barrier around your untrusting heart. Kagome," she used her name for once, "really is my reincarnation."

After a long pause that left them both thinking about where they went from here, Kikyo spoke up again. "Inuyasha, I now understand, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize it. Even though I was brought back into this world against my will with nothing but my former negative feelings, the rest of me lay buried in that girl from the future. I wish you to know that I no longer long for your death, and more than anything, I want Naraku dead, for revenge against both of you was the strongest of those negative feelings brought back. However, there is one last thing I require of you before I truly depart from this plane of existence, whenever it may be."

Listening intently, Inuyasha waited for her to continue, wanting nothing else but to lay her soul to rest so she would suffer no more. Besides, he owed it to her. If he hadn't said her name when Kagome was taken by Urasue, none of this would've happened.

"Inuyasha, I want you to free yourself of any feelings you may still have for me; don't forget about me, but let go of your feelings, no strings to attach yourself to. Devote yourself completely to my reincarnation without my memory to hold you back. Love her as you could never have loved me."

All Inuyasha could do was gape at the tragic soul before him, or at least, what was left of it.

"K-Kikyo… Why? Why have you decided this all of a sudden?" He couldn't help but be a little wary of her. After all, she had changed really drastically in such a short period of time. Could he really trust her? And her timing couldn't be more perfect, given the circumstances.

She sat down at the base of the Sacred God Tree, and sighed. "Do you remember Mt. Hakurei? The day _Naraku_," Kikyo spit vehemently "finally got his wish of becoming a full demon and cast away Onigumo? The day I supposedly died in his miasma?"

He nodded and sat down next to her. _Oh yes, Kikyo, I remember that day all too well._

"I heard you, Inuyasha. I heard…everything you said…"

She needn't go on; he understood. He, too, remembered perfectly the thoughts of him not getting there in time, wondering why she hadn't waited for him to protect and save her from Naraku. Above all, he remembered hating himself for letting her die alone without him - again.

Continuing, Kikyo said, "At that moment, I saw how much I truly did mean to you. However," she turned to face him, "I sensed that although your heart was in your mourning, either with or without your consent, you felt immense relief as well. Unbeknownst to you, you were happy to believe that my soul was finally at peace, no longer wandering this world, so you could finally allow your heart to open up completely to any new interests, you may have taken. Seeing you like this made me realize something. I died despising you, hating you, and was brought back with those same feelings intact. I cannot lie now and tell you that those feelings have deteriorated in any way."

His face fell. Was there no way to put her to rest and save her soul?

"So," she continued, "once I saw how happy you finally were without me in the way, I decided to go into hiding, carefully shielding my scent and only taking souls when necessary so as not to bring attention to whatever region I may've been in. During that time, I learned another thing. Although, as I said before, my hateful feelings toward you have not vanished, my mind is sensible, and I've thought about the past. Kagome once told me it was Naraku who had pitted us against one another in order to taint the Sacred Jewel, then steal it for himself. When I heard that, at first, I didn't care. I wanted you with me; your soul _belonged_ to me, or so I thought at the time. I wanted you with me when I went to Hell, where I imagined you and I belonged together forever. Then, I thought about what I was doing here, and why, even after the truth was shoved down my throat, I couldn't continue with my original plan. Looking back now, the answer seems so simple. My heart and mind were telling me two different things. My heart said to never allow another to steal you from me; you're mine and I won't ever let you forget nor love me like you once had, but hate me and yet long for me as well. My mind, on the other hand, said it was not your fault. You were deceived just as much as I was, so your soul belongs to whomever you choose. I was suffering an internal conflict."

She stood up. "So, even if my sham body and what's left of my soul hates and despises you, my mind understands and is willing to let go. After all, you can't control your feelings, right? Even though I hate you, I can still recall a time when I loved you dearly."

He, too, stood up, a pained expression on his face. _Her soul is caught in that body, wanting to kill and quench her thirst for vengeance, but her mind, also trapped within, understands. I cannot possibly understand what it must feel like for you to be a prisoner of yourself. You truly are a tragic priestess._

"What's next for you now, Kikyo?"

She turned away from him. "I suppose I'll either continue hunting Naraku or die again. Whichever it is, I accept it without question or qualm."

She then turned to him again, and Inuyasha saw something in her eyes that said she might know more about his current situation than he previously thought, and his suspicion was proved correct when she said, "Now go, and help Kagome through this trying time. Just remember this little piece of advice: You can't change the inevitable, no matter how hard it _will_ be for you…and for Kagome…"

She turned away from him again, leaving the pondering half demon in her wake as her soul collectors swarmed mystifyingly around her form, lifting her up and into the sky, which was just allowing the sun to rise. Morning was here.

As her body began dissipating, Inuyasha could've sworn he heard her whisper, "Remember…"

Shaking his head, he turned and began walking slowly back to the village, unaware that things were going to get _very_ interesting, _very_ soon.

OoO

Sorry it's been awhile; busy work, life, being poor, paying bills, etc!

Please check out my other story and several one-shots; they're pretty good!

Thank you to the few who do review; they inspire me to update quicker!

Keruseyu32691


	9. Hybrids

OoO CCTI: Chapter 8: Hybrids OoO

Morning had just arrived, the dew from the previous night clinging delicately to the fresh green grass as the hazy fog began dissipating with the arrival of morning.

Before he'd even breached the village gates, Inuyasha could tell this was going to be the most interesting day he'd have for a long time to come. He knew Kaede, Miroku and Sango had sensed Kilala's approach, carrying the precious cargo that was Kagome and Shippo on her back. He also knew that they'd surely tended to her by now, and as he came to a soft halt outside the doorway of the hut, he listened.

_No sound… They must've gone back to sleep once Kagome was taken care of._

His heart began pounding in his chest as millions of different scenarios on how today was going to go raced through his mind, all of them either ending up with him sat until he was in the Earth's core, or having Kagome saying how much she hated him before going back to her own time for good, permanently. Coming to the dreadful conclusion that it would most likely be a mix between the two, Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked in.

The coals from the night before were still glowing dimly, casting a dull light around the small enclosure. It was the only illumination that was provided to Inuyasha as he saw his comrades arranged in an odd little triangle.

Sango and Miroku made up one side, Kaede another, and Kagome, who was cradling Shippo in her thin arms, created the hypotenuse.

He quickly let his eyes adjust to the darkness, allowing him to locate Kilala, curled up in a lone corner. Going to her and bending down, Inuyasha pulled a dead fish out of his sleeve and laid it next to her head, then gently pet her in silent thanks. Her ear twitched, but her eyes didn't open. He smiled slightly at her antics.

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome, and just watched her sleep as his mind began going off on several different tangents at once. He thought about everything and nothing all at once, ultimately coming back to her features. Kagome was sleeping deeply, her face relaxed and calm. Her features were more angled and crisp; she was small before, but she'd lost a significant amount of weight in the last several days, making the angles of her face more pronounced. Each breath she took was shallow and even, and Inuyasha could feel his heart grow heavy in his chest. For a reason he couldn't fathom, he couldn't help himself when he leaned over and gave her warm forehead a soft, sweet, loving kiss, his heart in his eyes as he felt himself linger maybe just a moment longer than necessary. He was unaware that deep, forest green eyes were watching him only a few inches away, ones that quickly shut once Inuyasha stood up and headed to the doorway.

Right before he made it outside, he heard movement behind him. Glancing quickly behind him, Inuyasha breathed a sight of relief when he saw Kaede kneel forward and get up, looking at him.

Seeing the unvoiced question in her eyes, Inuyasha said nothing as he walked outside with Kaede following closely behind him.

He walked a ways until he came to the steps that led up to a certain decimated grave site and sat on the bottom, waiting for Kaede to sit as well. Once she had, they both just closed their eyes and enjoyed one another's company, listening to the early morning that a lot of people usually took for granted.

Everything was quiet, much as it had when Inuyasha first headed to the hut. The fog was now gone with the arrival of midmorning and more warmth than before, the dew beginning to evaporate once again into the air, and the occasional chirp of a bird, or the rhythmic song of a cricket could be heard, if one listened carefully. Serene was the perfect word to describe it, relaxed. It was almost enough to lull the half demon, who'd stayed awake the entire night to sleep, but his stubbornness and worry for Kagome had kept his eyes wide open.

"She's going to be alright ye know, Inuyasha," Kaede broke the silence, her voice sounding very loud in the silence that had once been there, when in all actuality, she was almost whispering.

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. After a second, he asked, "Did she…I don't know…wake up, or say anything?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nay, the lass did not." She hesitated a moment, then said, "When we cleansed her, we found a most interesting piece of parchment."

Curiosity flooding his features, Inuyasha stared expectantly at Kaede, waiting for her to go on. When she did not, he asked with annoyance lacing his words, "Well? Are you going to show and tell me or not, hag?"

Not bothering to answer him, she stood up and looked him square in the eyes. "First, I would appreciate it if ye told me what happened in Kagome's world. While ye were gone, we made quite a few interesting discoveries. Inuyasha," she demanded, "was there a specter in the future that perhaps should _not_ have been there?"

His ears twitched and he crossed his arms, glaring up at her. "Don't know how you all came across that idea, but as a matter of fact, yes, I did. I didn't have the pleasure of meeting the bastard myself, but Hakudoushi's stench was _all_ over the place. What's got me confused is that he seems to have only gone after Kagome and her family; there was no calamity or chaos, just a horrible aura that won't dissipate." He watched as Kaede straightened her back and sigh heavily.

_Thy lass's letter is true then… Kagome, your family… Inuyasha, do ye not know?_ Kaede couldn't help but wonder silently as she turned and began walking away.

"Hey, old crone!" Inuyasha cried angrily, "Aren't you going to let me see that 'interesting piece of parchment'?"

Not stopping, Kaede casually called back, "Ye need not hear it from me, Inuyasha. Kagome's business is her own, and I shall not relay any information to ye about her situation without her consent." She disappeared.

_Damn that witch!_ He thought, scowling, still seated on the step. Soon though, he got up and hurried back to the hut.

Once he walked into the hut, the first thing he noticed was Kagome's absence. His heart leapt into his throat.

"Where's Kagome?!"

"She and Sango left to bathe at the springs," Miroku volunteered from his position on the floor, sipping his tea.

Spinning around, Inuyasha almost made it to the doorway when something latched onto his head.

"Shippo, what the-!" He cried as he pried a large pink balloon from his head. The disfigured balloon immediately cringed and transformed into the kitsune.

Before Inuyasha could smack him, he hurriedly cried out, "Kagome needs some time alone with Sango, so stay here and leave her alone for a while, would ya?!"

A slight pause.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, dropping the kit.

Before he sat down, he did a double take at Miroku.

Looking around to see what Inuyasha was staring at, Miroku pointed to himself and asked, "Are you looking at me?"

Without preamble, Inuyasha asked incredulously, "Where's the red hand print?!" Lunging and kneeling beside his male friend, Inuyasha searched the monk's face but could find no hint of a mad Sango's wrath.

Miroku coughed as he smacked away the clawed hand that waved annoyingly in front of him. "Why would there be a hand mark on my face, Inuyasha? I never do anything that would deserve such brutal behavior."

Inuyasha scoffed in disbelief. "I know you and Sango are together now, but don't tell me you're actually going to be a monk and stop womanizing, I won't believe it! Oh! Wait, let me guess… She broke your leg? Arm?"

"Would you knock it off?! Inuyasha, you're scaring me!" Miroku cried. "Stop it!"

"There's _no _way Sango would bathe unless she made it clear you weren't to follow, so where's the marks to prove it?" Inuyasha muttered, holding Miroku up by his ankles, looking for even a scratch.

Kicking free, Miroku scampered away and said, "Hey, I didn't touch Sango; she was gone along with Kagome before I even got up!" He scampered to the doorway before heading outside and away from his deranged friend. He came back in a moment later to get his tea, clearing his throat. "Besides, she didn't feel it when I examined her backside before she left, so she couldn't hit me." He sat back down inside the hut.

Inuyasha smirked. "I knew it; once a lech, always a lech!"

Still in her corner, Kilala mewled in amusement.

**AT THE SPRINGS...**

"Oooh yeah… This feels _so_ nice!" Kagome sighed happily as she sat on an underwater rock, letting the slightly cold water caress her skin.

"Mmm…you said it!" Sango said as she settled down next to her.

Without any warning, Kagome choked out, "It's so good to be back here…"

Glancing sideways at her, Sango saw her friend begin to cry. "Hey… Kagome, what's the matter? What happened?" She asked turning to Kagome, trying to comfort her younger companion.

"Oh, Sango… I'm so happy, and at the same time, so terribly angry and sad and…and…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"…Revengeful?" Sango volunteered, knowing the look on Kagome's face all too well; she wore it quite frequently as well whenever she thought about Naraku and his hold over Kohaku.

Nodding, Kagome sniffled and said, "I feel as though I'm going to explode from all these different emotions coursing simultaneously through my body!"

Not bothering to wait for Sango to answer, Kagome launched into a full explanation of everything that happened, from the fight, to meeting Keiko, to her visions, to the letter (which Sango has already seen from assisting Kaede earlier), to Hakudoushi, and finally, to her family.

All Sango could do was listen with rapt attention, feeling herself want to break and cry when Kagome described her family and their deaths with excruciating detail.

When Kagome finished, she was no longer crying, but did continue to wear a pained expression on her face.

There was a moment of silence as both women listened to the rushing water from the nearby waterfall, lost in their own thoughts.

_I'm still upset, but… I feel _so _much better now! I feel…lighter, now that someone I love and trust knows. Keiko was a good listener and kind as well, but I couldn't tell her anything! Now the only thing left for me to do is deal with Inu...yasha…_

_Kagome…you're like me now, more like my sister than ever before. Both our families and part of our future was destroyed under the influence of Naraku. You're much stronger than I am, though. You'll bounce back with even more spunk than you came here with, I'm sure of it!_

Smiling a small but true smile for the first time in what seemed forever, Kagome got a determined and familiar shine in her eyes as she clapped her hands together.

Sango looked at her in confusion.

"Well, what do you say we finish up here and go back? There's a certain arrogant, mean, jealous, insistent, and idiotic jerk I need to talk to!"

Sango giggled at Kagome's choice of words and replied enthusiastically, "Of course! Can't leave him hanging now, can we?"

Kagome gave a small chuckle back. A thought struck her suddenly, one that was perfect for uplifting her spirits further. "Oh, Sango?"

"Hmm?" She questioned from the shore, swathed in a towel.

Rinsing her hair of conditioner, Kagome swam gracefully up to her and grabbed her own towel before asking coyly, "Was it just my imagination, or did I witness you and Miroku swapping spit when I woke up this morning?"

Instead of the blush and denying comments Kagome expected, Sango laughed and said, "Nope, you saw correctly! Once Naraku is dead, we're getting married!"

_Compared to what Inuyasha did to us when he first saw us kissing, having Kagome see us is no big deal!_ Sango thought with another smile at her friends excited antics.

Kagome squealed. "OOH! You _have_ to tell me how it happened! Don't leave out any details!"

And Sango did tell as they dried off and dressed, still talking animatedly as they made their way back to the village, unaware that things were already heating up!

**BACK AT KAEDE'S...**

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for not going after Kagome," Shippo praised from his seat beside his friend.

"Keh, I wasn't going _after_ her, I just wanted to make sure that the jewel shards around the wench's neck were alright!" Inuyasha said defiantly, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Whatever," Shippo smiled knowingly, remembering what he'd seen this morning.

Miroku watched the whole exchange in awe, unable to stop himself from imitating a fish as he gaped at the two.

_What do we have here?! Shippo's not a bloodied pulp and Inuyasha's not laughing maniacally as he holds the poor, defenseless child in his claws!_

"Did I…miss something? What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

He scoffed, as if the answer were obvious. "Y-You and Inuyasha just settled a fight," he gulped, "like _adults_!"

Annoyed, Inuyasha flexed his claws and grunted, " And just what, exactly, are you insinuating, monk?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

As Inuyasha was about to retort with an amused Shippo watching on, he stopped, sniffed, growled low, and headed outside, where he came face to face with-!

"Koga…"

"Hiya, Mutt-face! Where's my woman?" Not bothering to wait for a reply, Koga side-stepped Inuyasha and went inside.

"Nope, not here…" Walking back outside, he was yanked and hastily thrown a good fifty feet before landing and glaring at Inuyasha.

"What the hell, Dog-breath?!" Koga demanded as he glared back.

Inside, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all sighed simultaneously, knowing they'd be at it all day. Getting up and walking out of the hut in a single file line, they made a half circle around the two males and sat collectively beside Kaede, who sat like a wallflower to the side. Now, the four of them watched with little excitement; although it didn't happen every day, one could make the assumption that it would follow like any other time these two got around each other.

At the same time, Koga and Inuyasha launched themselves at each other, meeting the other halfway in a dusty cloud. Fists flew rapidly towards any part of the opponent's anatomy, legs kicked in much the same manner, and mouths spewed some pretty graphic language.

_Two stray, hungry street dogs fighting over a scrap of meat, or in this case, Kagome._ Everyone but the two fighting thought.

After about an hour, the two hadn't slowed down in the least.

"(Snarl, Growl!) You bastard!"

"(Yowl, Snap, Kick!) Don't fuck with me, you piece of shit!"

"Lady Kaede, are you getting hungry?"

"(Gasp, Dodge, Punch!) Take that, and leave Kagome alone, you wimpy, scraggly fucking wolf!"

"Yes, I do believe 'tis about the proper time."

"Mew!"

"You said it, Kilala!"

"(Snort, Throttle, Punch, Punch, Kick!) Forget it, Half-breed! She's coming with me!"

"(Howl, Scratch, Snap, Kick, _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_, Smirk!) As if! You fucking dumbass, I'd never allow it!"

"What sounds good to you, Shippo?"

"(Growl, Punch, Punch, Dodge, Kick, Kick, Block with Scabbard!) Furthermore, she doesn't want some lowly wolf demon like _you_ anyway!"

"Hmm…fish sounds kind of good right now."

A purr of content could be heard fro Kilala.

"Ha! (Kick, Miss, Snort!) Shows what you know, InuTrasha!"

"I'll prepare the seasoning for our meal then, shall I?"

"And Kilala and I will go and get the fish with Miroku!"

"(Yelp, Growl, Snap, Kick!) I'll kill you!"

"(Dodge, Miss, Punch!) Just try it, HALF DEMON!"

"_That's _enough_! Inuyasha, SIT!"_

"Gah!"

_Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought happily before smashing face first into the cold, hard soil.

"Kagome! My beloved, my darling," Koga wrapped her hands into his, "my _woman_!"

Her eyes warmed a little at seeing her friend, and ignoring his declaration, asked, "Koga! It's good to see you, how've you been?"

Before Koga could respond, Inuyasha quickly pulled Koga away, punched him in the stomach, and kicked him away, taking his rightful position in front of Kagome. In a gravely voice, Inuyasha growled menacingly, "Don't you lay one finger on her, _wolf_."

Tauntingly, Koga responded, "Oh? And just what do you plan on doing to make me, half-breed?"

Kagome, listening to the two babble, gave Sango a look saying, "Leave!", which she did.

"Ah… there's Miroku! I think I'll go see him!" And away she went.

Now, it was just she and the two idiots.

Stepping out from behind Inuyasha, Kagome smiled sweetly at Koga, ignoring Inuyasha's grab to pull her back behind him. She stepped forward, quite fed up with Koga's mouth. She knew it hurt Inuyasha, despite what he may say, when people in general called him things like hanyou and half-breed, among other things.

"Koga? Do you want to be with me?"

(Inuyasha nearly falls over in shock.)

Koga smirked victoriously at the sad looking person behind his woman, taking his time in responding, "Of course, Kagome!"

"The way a man is with a woman?" Kagome continued, still smiling _way_ too sweetly.

(Inuyasha cringes, whimpering as an invisible knife fishes around in his chest for his heart, now shattered into a million pieces around his feet. _She's going to leave with him because she hates me!_)

Koga, by this time, was practically drooling with lust. "O-Only if you'd allow it! Yes!"

Kagome smirked then, gazing at the desire-filled wolf prince almost…evilly. "Are you aware of what our children would be, Koga?" She asked, giving him a waiting expression, lifting her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

(Inuyasha suddenly perks up, knowing perfectly well where this conversation is going!)

Slowly, Koga's smirk disappears as a feeling of dread seeps into his gut; he could always trust his instincts! He gulps. "Y-Yes…"

Kagome smiled widely, and in an overexcited, happy voice, she exclaimed brightly, "Oh! Well then…you should surely know that our children would also be hanyou, 'half-breeds, mutts, pieces of dogshit, and hybrids'."

(Inuyasha does a victory dance behind the safety and compassion that was Kagome, grateful the knife had broken and was gone, and he stuck his tongue out at Koga.)

Koga's eye twitched in annoyance and mounting anger. "He…! Inuyasha's a _different_ kind a mutt! Ours would be…they'd be…SPECIAL!"

Staring back at him, now with a blank, almost sad expression on her face, Kagome said, "That's a lie and you know it, Koga. I'm so tired of people fighting, especially if it's about or over me! I want to make one thing very clear to you," softening her face, Kagome went on with more emotion, more gently, "You and I will never be together, Koga, and I'm sorry, but I just don't love you that way. Besides," she tried lightening the mood, "you're engaged to a beautiful female wolf, Ayame, so there's no need to go after a weak human like me!"

Unfortunately, it was like talking to a lamppost.

"You'll just have to hurry up and finish getting those jewel shards then, Kagome. Don't worry, my love knows no bounds; you'll come around eventually! Just keep waiting for me!" Before either Kagome or Inuyasha could take another breath, he was gone.

Now, it was just the two of them.

_How convenient._ They both thought, not daring to look at one another yet.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Let's take a walk, Inuyasha." She walked into the woods without waiting for an answer; she knew he would follow. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, too, and had no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha did as well.

Once she got there, she looked up into the green leaves of the Sacred God Tree, watching as the wind blew the branches, scattering light and making its depths sparkle.

_Why is it that whenever something happens, good or bad, we always end up…where we first met?_

"…Kagome…?"

She heard a hesitant, quiet voice behind her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, almost wishing she didn't have to talk, to do this. She felt him come up behind her, far enough away to be respectful, but close enough to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Kagome was suddenly aware that this scene was almost exactly like her dream a few days ago; she was dressed like Kikyo, at the base of the Sacred God Tree with Inuyasha, on a beautiful, seeming perfect day. She shivered, banishing the thought as quickly as it'd come.

There was a little interim of silence, neither knowing exactly how to start.

Inuyasha spoke just as Kagome did. "So…"

"So…" Kagome echoed.

Another slight pause.

Suddenly… "I don't know-!" They began at the same time.

"There's something-!" Again, simultaneously.

"GRR!" They both cried, then, again in unison, they practically screamed, "_I'm sorry!_"

Yet another pause.

"What?" They both questioned, and then blushed.

_This is ridiculous!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed.

"Damn it! Would you shut the hell up so I can talk, wench?!" He immediately winced and waited. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Nothing.

Peeking an eye carefully, slowly open, Inuyasha was unprepared for what he saw. Kagome was smiling stupidly, having to actually bite her lip so she wouldn't burst into tears from laughing so hard.

"Err… Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

Composing herself, Kagome waved him off and said simply, "It's so good to be home!"

He blanched. _What the fuck is going on here?! Home?! Here?! Is she psychotic or something?! Why aren't I dead yet?! This is crazy! I thought we were going to be having a serious conversation that resulted in my life having no meaning?!_

Ignoring his hilarious faces, Kagome sobered up quickly, knowing that it was inevitable. She asked, "Has anyone…told you anything yet, Inuyasha?"

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he snorted. "Of course not. 'I can't tell ye anything without Kagome's consent!' was how the old bag of bones put it."

She nodded and grew serious. "I'm glad. You deserve to hear it from me…" she broke off, not knowing exactly how to relay her story to him.

Inuyasha waited patiently, which was in no way an easy task, watching as her once gleeful expression changed into one of deep thought, hinting sadness. Suddenly, he heard her speak.

"My family is dead." She wanted to put it as bluntly as possible. She'd finally accepted it, and after talking to Sango, having someone just _listen_ to her, had definitely helped immensely.

His first reaction was…nothing. He was blank, an expression so dead it could've rivaled that of Sesshomaru's. But once the words finally made it and registered in his brain, his mouth couldn't stop itself from falling open, and all he could do was stare at her. She was smiling sadly.

Sighing, she walked over to Inuyasha, having broken the ice between them, and took his hand into hers, pulling him to sit with her at the base of the Sacred God Tree. Once they were seated, she began, for the second time that day, everything that'd happened while in the future, though this time, she was calmer, more in control of her emotions than she had been earlier.

And he listened with rapt attention, listening to her tale, unable to make eye contact. Hell, he couldn't speak if he'd wanted to.

Once she was done, she blew out her breath, closed her eyes, and leaned against Inuyasha's side, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment of silence, Kagome suddenly jerked up, staring at Inuyasha in disbelief. At first, she thought she was just imagining his shaky breathing and the occasional jerk of his body, but when she heard him whimper, she wasn't imagining anything.

_Crying?!_

Finding her voice, Kagome tenderly touched the side of his cheek, worry and passion flooding into her eyes. "Inuyasha…?" She whispered uncertainly. She couldn't see his face, but then, one didn't need to when the two narrow trails of tears could be seen flowing down his cheeks, quietly dripping down onto his kimono and being absorbed into the soft fabric.

Unable to stand the sight of him so distraught, for if Kagome had any other weakness besides being perhaps too trusting and kind, it was Inuyasha's happiness. She'd let him go to Kikyo as many times as he wanted, if only he was happy. She _lived_ just to try and let him be happy!

She launched herself into him, burying her face in his right shoulder, practically seating herself in his lap when she wrapped her arms around him. His body was rigid, hard, and when Kagome hugged him, she could feel his ragged breathing increase, his body begin jerking with quiet sobs more frequently. In that instant, Kagome remembered a time when she, Sango and Miroku were poisoned by Mukotsu, then being taken in by the dangerous Renkotsu as a lure for Inuyasha. After that little encounter was over and Myouga had saved their lives, Inuyasha had shown his tears, if only very briefly, for the first time since, they believe, his mother passed away. Everyone knew it was really Kagome he was so worried about, but the fact that he'd actually let himself get so worked up to actually cry was enough to ensure everyone he cared, and that it must have been quite a blow to his ego. So, they all respectfully never brought it up again.

And now, here he was, crying.

"Inuyasha," she whispered again, clinging even tighter to him, her voice muffled by his kimono, "what's wrong?"

He offered no excuse, but did allow his muscles to relax under her soft, caring and concerned tone, mind racing.

_What have I done?! How the fuck can she stand to _look _at me, let alone _touch _me, after everything I did her?! How can one person be so fucking forgiving?! If I hadn't been such a _jackass, _I could've been there with her when she found out, been there to comfort her, been there to fucking _help _her! But no, I had to fuck everything up and let Kagome take all the pain, just like I did with Kikyo! GRR! She needed me, and hell, what if I hadn't gone back? Would she be…be…be dead right now? Would Hakudoushi have killed her along with her family?! If only I'd…I'd…_

"Shh… Inuyasha, please, tell me what's wrong! What can I do…?"

He heard Kagome whimper, her voice on the brink of crying herself in frustration, ring through his mind, and against his better judgment, wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her as tight as he dared.

_Kagome… You truly are a saint…to choose to be with a monster like me._

Kagome seemed to have read his mind. Either that, or he'd unintentionally spoken aloud. Pulling back, Kagome grazed her hand over his eyes to remove the hair that covered them, finally staring into them for the first time in days. Staring deep into those golden depths, she found everything she'd been needing to see for as long as she could remember, and then some.

Regret, Sorrow, Self-Hate, Compassion, and…Love.

Smiling, she cupped his face in her hand and said quietly, "You, Inuyasha, are no monster, but are in fact… an angel."

Seeing his eyes cloud over in fresh tears of confusion, feeling her forgiveness, forgiveness he felt he wasn't allowed to have, Kagome explained.

"Demons are _supposed_ to be cold, heartless beings, unable to feel 'silly' human emotions like passion, friendship, and love. Humans are _supposed_ to be gluttonous, timid creatures that fear demons, feel revulsion and hate whenever one comes close. Your father fell in love, and with a human no less. Already, because of that little fact, he was branded as an outcast, a perverse and unusual creature. You mother, in turn, fell in love with a demon, doomed to be hated and despised for her betrayal. When they came together with a love so strong that they'd risk their lives just to be with one another, and produced you, a being that is a result of that unique love so strong, pure and true, what else _could _you be? Not only you, but also other good half beings like Shiori and Jinengi are also angels. Many people don't think like I do, but if they did, you wouldn't have had to grow up the way you did."

She put her head against his chest, hearing the heart beating beneath it, fast and almost erratic.

"Don't you realize that your demonic blood, the blood that gives you strength, is only enhanced and made stronger by the emotions of your human blood?"

His tears long gone, Inuyasha wore a look of astonishment at hearing Kagome speak so highly of him. He sniffled a little, looking at the _real_ angel nestled in his lap, wrapped in his unworthy arms.

He finally spoke. "Is that…what you really think, Kagome?"

Looking up, she gave a soft smile and nodded her head, never deterring her gaze from his. "Yes, Inuyasha, I do." Still smiling, she then said, "You don't have to be so unhappy you know. I think it's pretty safe to say were both really sorry for what happened five days ago. Do you forgive me? I forgive you."

He gasped, flabbergasted that she'd just asked and said that.

"For what?! You didn't do one damn thing! Everything was all my fault!"

She grinned, letting it grow wider and wider as she said, "It takes two to Tango, you know!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Two to what?"

She giggled. "Never mind! So, I take it we're both forgiven?"

"I told you wench, you've got nothing to be sorry for. The real question here is... Can you be so sure you want to give _me_," he spat, "another chance?"

She couldn't help it when she rolled her eyes. "I think I'll manage. Besides, how could either of us have known what was in store for me back there? They'd been gone a whole day before you and I had even began fighting. The two incidents are totally unrelated!"

However, a small voice whispered within her mind that maybe that wasn't so, but she ignored it for now.

Beginning to turn back into his arrogant, impulsive self, Inuyasha snorted. "Be that as it may, I could've come with you, even been there with you when you found out, instead of letting you do all that crap yourself."

This time, she looked at him seriously, almost angrily. "Is that why you're so upset? Because you think it's _your_ fault?"

He growled, annoyed. "Is _is_ all my fault! Isn't that what I've been going on about?!"

"How can you say that?! Of course it's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

_Sango was right; I should've gone back to get her sooner, instead of listening to that stupid ass monk and waiting. _Inuyasha thought as he grinned, ear to ear, and leaning forward, whispered, "Too," before kissing her, growling softly when she immediately responded.

OoO

I don't have much to say, mainly because I'm a little hurt I didn't get hardly any reviews for either one of my updates.

Hopefully an extra long chapter helps? Please review, and thank you to the couple of people that took the time to let me know what they think!

Again, check out my other story and one-shots if you haven't already; they're really not that bad!

Keruseyu32691


End file.
